¡Mamá, papá me quiere comer!
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Brick no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un pastel, pero allí estaba, con sus tarados hermanos en el intento de uno para el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo. Brick tiene que dibujar su rostro en él, pero ¿Y si el infante llegara a escuchar a su padre, malinterpretándolo? "Brick, tu hijo salió feo y deforme…" "Maldición ¡Eso lo sé Butch!" "¿Y qué piensas hacer?" "Me lo comeré y haré otro"
1. Chapter 1

**"¡Mamá, papá me quiere comer!"**

**Summary completo**: Brick no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un pastel. Pero allí estaba, con sus tarados hermanos en el intento de uno para el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo. Brick tiene que dibujar su rostro en él, pero ¿Y si el infante llegara a escuchar a su padre, malinterpretándolo? "Brick, tu hijo salió feo y deforme…" "Maldición ¡Eso lo sé Butch!" "¿Y qué piensas hacer?" "Me lo comeré y haré otro" Él niño estará muy asustado, eso es seguro.

_**Demashitaa powerpuff Z no es de mi pertenencia. **_

* * *

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que los tres hermanos Rowdy se casaron con las tres chicas que les iluminaron la vida cuando solo eran unos adolescentes revoltosos de 16 años. Las mismas chicas que les hicieron confundirse con una dichosa carta rosada de amor.

Esas chicas a las que prometieron que algún día caminarían juntos hacia el altar y las harían felices hasta la muerte. Promesa que están cumpliendo, por supuesto.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían igual de bien, o tal vez mucho mejor que antes. Pero algo que nunca cambiaría, serían las típicas peleas entre hermanos.

-¡Dijiste que era una emergencia, idiota! –Un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes fulminó a su hermano mayor que de igual forma este le retó con la mirada.

Ahora el mediano de los hermanos se había transformado en un hombre de 31 años de edad. Era alto y fuerte. Su coleta fue sustituida por cabellera corta que mantenía desordenada, los rasgos en su rostro eran más maduros y su mentón era adornado por una ligera barba haciéndole ver mucho más atractivo. A pesar de los años, seguía teniendo un cuerpo ejercitado que no pasaba desapercibido por las mujeres y eso solo alimentaba el ego del moreno.

-Lo es –Replicó Brick frustrado.

También él tenía la misma edad que su hermano mediano. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, y era un poco más alto que Butch. A pesar de los años, Brick seguía manteniendo su fiel gorra roja que ocultaba su cabellera desordenada, que esta estaba un poco más corta que antes pero seguía siendo larga. Sus rasgos eran también maduros, dándole la apariencia un hombre más fuerte y autoritario.

-¿Y cuál es Brick? –Preguntó Boomer con semblante más calmado que el de su mediano hermano. -¿Hacer un pastel es una emergencia?-Ahora su voz sonó irónica, tono que a Brick no le gustó.

Y al final estaba Boomer, que su edad era la misma que la de sus hermanos, aunque era el que menor edad aparentaba, pero no por eso dejaba de verse como todo un adulto. Su rostro maduro aún conservaba esa imagen angelical, pero ya no tanto como antes. Su piel pálida resaltaba sus azulados ojos, y al igual que sus hermanos seguía manteniéndose en forma. Su cabellera dorada se había recortado un poco, pero igual de desordenada como en su juventud. Su mirada había adquirido firmeza con los años.

-Yo los he ayudado miles de veces…-Los dos hermanos rodaron los ojos. Ya iba a comenzar a sermonearlos-… y ahora que les pido un poco de ayuda ¿Me lo niegan? ¡Pues bien! La próxima vez que me pidan algo, no les haré ni el mínimo caso.

-Ya, no te pongas así–La mano de su hermano menor se posó en su hombro- Pero… Que extraño ¿Por qué estás haciendo tú el pastel y no Momoko?

El hombre pelirrojo bufó molesto antes de contar el por qué le había tocado la tarea de hornear un pastel esta ocasión.

_"-Espera, espera… ¡Alto allí, enana! ¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó el pelirrojo la noche anterior mientras se desataba la corbata para continuar quitándose la camisa de vestir. Su amada mujer que se encontraba en la cama, veía disimuladamente como el hombre se desvestía con un leve sonrojo, haciendo parecer que seguía interesada en su lectura. Ya no se molestaba en fruncir el ceño cuando el pelirrojo le llamaba de esa manera- ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo escoja el obsequio y tú hagas el pastel?_

_Ella se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que ya era. Su cabellera seguía siendo igual de larga y ahora la llevaba suelta. Para su suerte, había crecido un poco más de altura y seguía siendo delgada. Pero lo que más amaba Brick de ella, eran sus peculiares ojos que brillaban con alegría._

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas, Brick? – El tono de la dulce maniaca sonó levemente molesta. El pelirrojo que la única prenda que tenía eran sus boxers rojos, se giró para verle con la ceja arqueada como si no supiese nada.- El año pasado, idiota. ¿No recuerdas que le regalaste?_

_Brick parpadeo intentando recordarlo, hasta que una sonrisa descarada apareció en sus labios. _

_-¡Oh, vamos! A Dayton le encantó, y además no era un arma de verdad. _

_-Pero ese no es el juguete para un niño de 5 años, Brick. Una pistola que lanza pelotas duras como canicas no lo es–De la mesita de noche, tomó una taza blanca llena de chocolate caliente. Acercó la taza a sus labios para beber el contenido y una vez hecho lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar. _

_-De acuerdo, entonces esta vez compraré algo para su edad.- Aseguró el pelirrojo metiéndose en la cama. La pelirroja negó. _

_-No. Tú harás el pastel y yo iré por el regalo. _

_-No hablas enserio… _

_-Si, hablo enserio. _

_-Momoko, no. Yo no sé hacer pasteles.-Frunció el ceño mirando a la pelirroja que cerró su libro._

_-Para eso son los libros de recetas, podrás aprender. –Sonrió maliciosa, estaba disfrutando el momento. Ver la cara suplicante de Brick le encantaba y le daban mas ganas de seguir molestándolo. _

_-Deja de jugar._

_-No estoy jugando –Aseguró, con la misma sonrisa burlona. No se esperó a que el pelirrojo también le sonriera, pero de una manera que le hizo borrar la suya. _

_De la nada, Brick tomó el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo arrojó hacia atrás un poco lejos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la acción tan repentina y arrugó la nariz a punto de protestar. En cambio, no pudo hacerlo, puesto que supo enseguida cuales eran las intenciones del pelirrojo con esa sonrisa macabra en sus labios. _

_Ella intentó salir de la cama a toda prisa, antes de que ese idiota la tomara y comenzara a torturarla para desistir, pero fue en vano. El hombre se levantó de la cama aun más rápido que ella y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura para después cargarla en brazos. _

_Ella por más que quiso no gritar, dejó escapar un chillido asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado y ansioso. Se sentía de nuevo una adolescente, y el vago recuerdo un joven Brick queriéndola arrojar a la piscina se instaló en su cabeza sacándole una sonrisa. Se sintió en la misma situación. _

_Eso le divertía bastante al igual que a él. _

_Brick la depósito de nuevo en la cama y apresó sus muñecas. A continuación, ella quedó debajo del muchacho que le sonreía seductoramente y acercó sus labios hasta su oído. _

_-Tú lo decides Akatsutsumi, yo voy por el obsequio por las buenas, o por las malas. _

_-¡Suéltame! Sigues siendo un Inma… ahh.. –Paró de pronto soltando un gemido gutural cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer su cuello.- Para. _

_-Desiste, si quieres que pare. –Advirtió con su tono profundo. Continuó lamiendo su cuello, y una mano intrusa se colaba dentro de la blusa y subía poco a poco. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para retener un gemido ante el roce. _

_-No… no lo haré –Declaró intentando que su voz no le delatara lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella quería rodearle el cuello y bajar lentamente sus manos por la fuerte espalda del muchacho, pero estas estaban apresadas._

_-De acuerdo.-Respondió el. Dejó de lamerle el cuello para ahora posesionar sus labios con fiereza y su brazo dentro de la blusa rodeara la cintura para apegar su cuerpo al de él. Ella logró liberar sus manos y ahora sí poder cumplir el deseo de rodear el cuello de su pelirrojo posesivamente._

_Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Brick lo sabía. Está completamente seguro que ella no lo detendrá, y al final cuando ella no pueda más, el seguirá y no tendrá más que acceder a ser ella quien haga el pastel de cumpleaños. Sí, un plan algo inmaduro, pero que sabía que funcionaría. _

_Pero claro, no contó con un inconveniente. _

_-¿Están jugando? _

_Sus cuerpos sintieron una extraña sensación al oír esa vocecita muy conocida para ellos. Esa fea sensación de ser descubiertos cuando están haciendo al que no deben. _

_¡Oh, qué fea sensación!_

_Brick se apartó enseguida de la pelirroja y sacó la mano de la blusa. Levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos carmín en la puerta y allí estaba él. _

_-¡No cerraste la puerta! –Regañó en un susurró la pelirroja más roja que un tomate._

_-¡Lo siento, pero no tenía idea de que lo haríamos esta noche! –Susurró igual de bajo, defendiéndose. _

_El pequeño niño pelirrojo y de ojos rojos con una leve tonalidad rosa no les dio importancia, y solo se talló los ojos adormilado. Caminó como si nada hasta llegar a la cama, subirse y tumbarse a un lado de sus padres que aún no tenían idea de que decir, aunque… no tuvieron que dar ninguna explicación, pues el niño apenas llegó a la cama se quedó profundamente dormido. _

_Brick suspiró aliviado y miró los rosados ojos de la joven. _

_Ella estaba molesta. _

_-Lo siento…-Se disculpó en un débil susurró. Ella solo le respondió depositando un suave beso en la frente. Brick se estaba sintiendo victorioso cuando…_

_-No funcionará. Tú harás el pastel y punto." _

Butch se mordió el labio para intentar no reír de él, y Boomer solo rodó los ojos alegrándose de que al niño no se le ocurrió entrar mucho después y tener que ver una escena que lo mandaría a un psicólogo.

-Te ayudaremos.- Habló el menor, a lo que Butch borró su cara amistosa pero no mencionó nada de oponerse. Aunque Butch tampoco supiera sobre repostería, era cierto que en esos años Brick les había ayudado bastante, y le devolvería el favor a su hermano.

-Gracias –El pelirrojo les sonrió a ambos algo aliviado, y fue así que comenzaron a trabajar en el famoso pastel.

Claro, en un principio no tenían idea de nada, a excepción de Boomer que al parecer solo sabía un poco sobre el tema y es porque ya había visto a su dulce Miyako haciendo uno. Era una lástima que la rubia fuera a buscar el obsequio de su sobrino con su cuñada pelirroja, si no, le pediría ayuda.

Después de un largo rato en donde los tres hermanos se hacían los idiotas en la cocina, bromeando y lanzándose harina en la cara para molestarse, por fin terminó de hornearse el pastel y lo único que faltaba era decorarlo.

Esa era la parte más difícil, Momoko le había pedido que dibujara el rostro de su niño en él.

¡Él no era un experto dibujante! Pero aun así hizo su esfuerzo.

Y cuando terminó supo enseguida que debió poner más empeño…

-Brick… ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó un dudoso Boomer con la mirada desconcertada.

-Es Dayton…

-¿Dayton? –Ahora fue Butch el que miró sorprendido el pastel- Brick… tu hijo salió deforme y feo. –Butch comenzó a reír señalando la decoración. Boomer se limitó a desviar la mirada para que el pelirrojo tampoco lo viera reír.

Brick se molestó ¡No era su culpa! Si él no tenía idea de cómo dibujar un árbol, mucho menos sabía dibujar a una persona y menos sobre un pastel.

-Maldición… ¡Eso lo sé, Butch! –Respondió sobando sus cienes. Podría dejarlo así, pero… realmente el dibujo de su hijo había quedado muy feo y su esposa se molestaría. Aunque se sintió tentado de dejarlo así, para que la mujer pelirroja jamás en la vida le volviera a pedir hacer otro pastel.

Pero luego pensó en su hijo… No era justo para él recibir esa cosa de pastel en su cumpleaños, él merecía más.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Brick? –Ahora preguntó Boomer.

-Me lo comeré y haré otro.- Habló con decisión llevando el pastel dentro del refrigerador para comerlo después. - ¿Ustedes también quieren comer? –Preguntó a los dos, que se encogieron de hombros para luego asentir con la cabeza y un "Sí" al unísono.

Después escucharon un sonido extraño fuera de la cocina, como si alguien resbalara. Los tres hermanos compartieron miradas confusas y se asomaron por la puerta para ver de qué trataba, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo común.

-Tal vez fue el perro.-Comentó con naturalidad el mayor.

-Brick… ustedes no tienen perro.- Boomer volvió a adentrarse a la cocina, y le sorprendió la expresión confusa del pelirrojo.

-¿No tenemos? Oh, es cierto… No importa. –No quiso darle interés al asunto y otra vez volvió a sacar los trastos que ocuparon para preparar el pastel. Los ojos verdosos siguieron su persona hasta que Brick se hartó de ser el blanco de miradas. -¿Qué tanto vez, Butch?

-¿Eso quiere decir que haremos otro pastel?-Butch no hizo ocultar su fastidio. Brick Lo miró mal.- Había quedado bien, hasta que tu decidiste decorarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creer que puedes hacerlo mejor? –Los ojos carmín se posaron en el mediano que asintió con decisión.- ¡Te reto a que tu dibujes a los tuyos y verás que no es fácil, idiota!

Un brillo afloró el los penetrantes ojos verdes al escuchar las palabras "Te reto"

-¡Jah! ¡Te demostraré que puedo dibujarlos y saldrán mucho mejor que el tuyo! –El pelinegro golpeó la mesa sonriendo con demencia. Ya había salido su lado competitivo y el de Brick también. Boomer los miró arqueando una ceja, y decidió intervenir.

-Oigan, no es el momento para que peleen ¡Tienen que terminar el pastel antes de que…!

-No molestes, rubito.- Lo calló el mediano con un ademán de mano. Boomer hizo un puchero molesto por el apodo. Detestaba que le dijeran rubito.- Tu definitivamente quedas fuera de esto, dibujas muy mal.

-Eso es verdad. –Corroboró el peli naranja sin dejar de aguijonear con la mirada la cabeza del pelinegro.

Boomer enarcó una ceja con cierta indignación.

¿Qué él no sabía dibujar? ¡Él podía ser buen dibujando si se lo proponía!

-Por favor, tal vez no dibuje bien, pero de que lo hago mejor que ustedes, sí. –El menor de los villanos se cruzó de brazos viendo de forma retadora a los dos, que le prestaron atención.

-¿Eso crees, _rubito_?-Brick alargó la última palabra con sorna, sabiendo de antemano que le cabrearía al oji azul.- ¡Ya veremos!

A continuación, el de mirada rojiza como la sangre les arrojó a ambos una manga pastelera, que por sus buenos reflejos, atraparon bien y con miradas desafiantes. Casi que pareció de esas películas donde atrapan las pistolas con miradas matadoras.

Ahora esto ya no se trataba de preparar el pastel, si no, que se había convertido en otra de las muchas competencias entre hermanos. Competencias absurdas, que a pesar de los años, aun llevaban a cabo, incluyendo a Boomer que era él más maduro de los tres.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejos de los tres hombres desquiciados por un pastel, se encontraban tres niños jugando en el jardín.

-¡Mira, Jade! ¡El postre!~ -Un niño pelinegro de 6 años y ojos esmeraldas, señaló a un insecto volador mientras se relamía los labios. A su lado, había otra niña con las mismas características que él. Su gemela.

-¡Se escapa! –La niña pelinegra de ojos verdes arrugó la frente molesta, y enseguida salió a perseguir al insecto junto con su hermano.- ¡Que no se escape, Bren!

Mientras los dos corrían tras el insecto entre risas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el niño ojiverde sintió como alguien tiraba de sus ropas y se aferraba a él para evitar que siguiera corriendo.

-Kiara, quítate. –Ordenó el niño queriendo alejar a una pequeña rubia de cinco y ojos azul cobalto, que se aferró más a él ante la orden.

-¡No se lo coman! –Rogó la rubita colocando la cara más aterradora que pudo.- Pobresito…

El oji verde logró zafarse de la niña, aunque este tuvo que empujarla para eso y seguir con su cometido. Kiara infló las mejillas realmente molesta, y giró la mirada hacia una esquina para pedir auxilio, pero su ceño se suavizo al no ver a la persona que buscaba, donde minutos atrás recordó verlo.

-¿Dayton? –Preguntó casi en un murmuro, ahora paseando su mirada por todo el jardín de la casa de su tío Brick.- Oigan, han visto a Day…

-¡Lo atrapé! –Gritó la morena de cabellera corta y despeinada, presumiendo al pobre animal en su lengua. Kiara se cubrió los ojos para no verlo y ponerse a llorar por él.- Brendan, tortuga.

El aludido miro a su hermana con semblante serio.

-Fue suerte…-Susurró Brendan cruzado de brazos.

Todos creyeron que la gemela mayor se tragaría al insecto, pero lo escupió excusándose de que no tenía un lindo sabor como las hormigas. Ya después la rubia lo cogería y le armaría un funeral y un entierro digno.

Poco después vieron entrar al jardín a un niño pelirrojo de ojos rojos con leves destellos rosados. El niño estaba con la cara descompuesta y su piel bronceada estaba muy pálida. Parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo así.

-¡Dayton! –La pequeña Kiara corrió hasta él y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Jade mató a un insecto! –Acusó a su prima con la mirada molesta y el dedo señalándola.

Dayton, que a pesar de que adoraba a su primita rubia y siempre correspondía a sus mortales abrazos, esta vez no le prestó absolutamente nada de atención, cosa que todos notaron.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el ojiverde, apartando delicadamente a la pequeña vestida de azul de su primo.- Te vez como si hubieras comido mucho y ahora quisieras vomitar.

-¿Es por el insecto? Si es por el insecto te digo de una vez que no me lo trague.

Él negó.

-¿Es porque te abracé muy fuerte? –Fue la inocente pregunta de Kiara.

De nuevo, el niño negó.

-¡Ya habla, tonto! –Apresuró el impaciente moreno.

El niño pelirrojo no sabía si hablar o no. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía arcadas en el estómago. Quiso convencerse de que lo que escuchó hace unos momentos no era verdad, pero era imposible, porque estaba muy seguro de que escuchó claramente lo que dijo su padre y sus tíos.

Él era feo y deforme. Su padre haría a otro hijo más bonito y a él se lo comerían.

Todo por ser feo…

* * *

_**¡Hello! Estoy de vacaciones y la inspiración me vuelve~**_

_**Bien, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. **_

_**Para los que han leído mi historia de "Malos entendidos" Habrán notado que utilicé a los personajes en futuro, porque sinceramente me quedé con muchas ganas de escribir más sobre ellos. Si no lo has leído, no importa, pues la historia de todas formas se entenderá. **_

_**Pienso en hacer una segunda parte de Malos entendidos, y aunque en esta los puse en futuro, quiero avisar que no es la segunda parte que tenía planeada. Si no, que habrá otra (: **_

_**En fin. **_

_**De verdad, espero les haya agradado. Me inspiré en un capítulo de la versión original donde el profesor planea una fiesta sorpresa para las chicas, y estas sin querer escuchan a su padre decir que eran muy feas, cuando en realidad se refería al dibujo de sus rostros en el pastel :D **_

_**Nos leemos, ¿Reviews? **_

_**¡Ah! Y otra cosa… Los niños inventados también los plané para otra historia de la versión original (Hiimeko en vacaciones: Muchas ideas xD) si se preguntan porque razón no tienen nombres japoneses. **_

_**Les busqué nombres que queden con su personalidad, por lo tanto aquí les dejo el significado que encontré de sus nombres. **_

_**¡Bye!**_

_**Dayton**__**:**__Es una persona que concreta sus objetivos. No le gusta ser supervisado, le gusta liderar, y tiene el potencial para hacerlo. Le gusta tomar la iniciativa y tiene un gran poder de decisión, además de generar confianza y ser popular entre sus pares._

_**Kiara:**__Es una persona con mucha imaginación y soñadora. Está llena de energía y tiene una gran inteligencia emocional.__Es una niña tierna, sensible y emotiva, que tiene tendencia a exagerar el momento presente__. __A veces sombría y susceptible, se muestra colérica y rebelde. _

_**Brendan**__: __Activo e independiente, aporta confianza en sí mismo, una apariencia orgullosa y altiva, necesidad de ser admirado y mirado. Fuerte, responsable, seguro de sí mismo, aquel que decide sin preguntarle nada a los demás. Es honesto. Se muestra susceptible y vejado ante el menor fracaso, no puede soportar el hecho de no ser siempre brillante y, cuando no lo consigue, se deja llevar por los celos._

_**Jade:**__tienen una fuerte personalidad. Se muestra activa, dinámica y valiente, enérgica y apasionada. Trabajadora, deportista, a veces muy perfeccionista, incluso maníaca en un dominio particular, y totalmente indisciplinadas en otro. A menudo tienen un sentido estético desarrollado, que las hace interesarse en el arte o las cosas bellas. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Demashitaa powerpuff z no me pertenece. _**

* * *

_Estaba sentado en el césped mientras luchaba con sus parpados para no quedarse dormido. Había estado jugando carreras con sus primos hasta el cansancio, y ahora toda esa energía que tenía en un principio se le fue de pronto. Ahora solo se dedicaba a ver a los otros tres jugar._

_Los gemelos jugaban luchas, y sonrió un poco cuando la gemela mayor derribó a su hermano tan fácilmente y ella sobre él logró inmovilizarlo. Brendan que tenía cara de pocos amigos, hacía su esfuerzo por quitarse de encima a la niña que reía con malicia. Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría después: Un Brendan muy fastidiado. No soportaba perder, y mucho menos contra Jade. El niño era fuerte, pero era consciente de que no podía sobrepasarse con su fuerza si se trataba de su hermana o alguna otra niña. _

_A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, se encontraba la menor del grupo. La rubia de cabellera ondulada jugaba entretenida con un extraño muñeco. No tenía idea de que era el muñeco. Tenía una cabeza gigante, un cuerpo de perro, ojos enormes, orejas de gatos y un cuerno de unicornio. Y aun así, ni idea de que carajos sea esa cosa, pero sabía que a Kiara le encantaba y podía jugar horas con ello sin aburrirse. _

_Un rugido lo sobresaltó y por inercia llevó sus manos al estómago. Tenía mucha hambre, y entonces recordó que no había desayunado bien. Ya comprendía porque no tenía energías para seguir jugando. En la mañana tuvo que mentir al decir que se había acabado el desayuno –Si es que esa cosa extraña sobre el plato podría llamarse así— Que hizo su papá. Por eso mismo detestaba despertar y ya no encontrar a su madre en casa, porque eso significaba que tendría que comer las cosas mortíferas que hacía su padre, aunque claro… no las comía, si no que guardaba el "Desayuno" dentro de sus bolsillos para después irlo a enterrar en el jardín y ocultar la evidencia, ya que ni el perro querría tragarse eso... _

_Oh, esperen… es verdad, él no tiene ningún perro. _

_Otro fuerte gruñido vino por parte de su estómago y soltó un suspiro cansado. Su estómago le exigía ser alimentado con azúcar, y él no se lo iba a negar. _

_Se levantó de un salto y se metió a la casa por la puerta corrediza trasera. Tal vez pueda tomar alguno de esos chocolates que su papá le escondía a él y a su madre, pero él sabía perfectamente donde estaba el escondite, otra cosa era fingir no saber. Después de todo el niño había salido igual de traga dulces que su madre. _

_Miraba a todas partes para ver si el área estaba despejada y no le pillaran robando, y antes de poder abrir la puerta, tuvo que detener en seco sus pasos al escuchar su nombre. _

_"-Es Dayton…" Oyó decir al pelirrojo en un tono fastidiado. El niño arqueó una ceja. ¿Tan pronto le habían atrapado queriendo meterse a la cocina para robar? No… no era posible, pues ni la puerta de la cocina había abierto como para que lo vieran._

_¿Entonces hablaban de él?_

_"-¿Dayton?" Ahora escuchó decir a su tío Butch "Brick… tu hijo salió deforme y feo" Y a continuación la estruendosa risa del moreno._

_¿Feo? ¿Le dijeron feo?_

_Los ojitos roji-rosas parpadearon confundidos y desearon tener un espejo al frente para verse._

_¿De verdad era feo? No… no podía ser feo._

_Hizo un puchero gracioso expresando su enojo de que Butch le llamara así._

_"Maldición…" Ahora escuchó a su padre. El niñito formó una sonrisa maliciosa y frunció su ceño, esperando el glorioso momento en el que su padre saldría a defenderle de las palabras groseras de su tío._

_Glorioso momento, que nunca llegó…_

_"¡Eso lo sé, Butch!"_

_La sonrisa se le cayó por completo formando una cara indescifrable. Sus labios rectos y sus ojos muy abiertos y desconcertados. _

_Su papá… ¿Su papa también estaba de acuerdo en que él era feo?_

_¿Su mayor héroe le había dicho feo?_

_Sus pequeñas manitas se tocaron el rostro y rosó suavemente sus mejillas, queriendo convencerse de que no era verdad. No podía ser cierto. ¿Quién más pensaba que él era feo? ¿Su madre? ¿Sus abuelos? ¿Sus primos? _

_¿Él era feo y nadie se lo dijo antes?_

_Se sintió profundamente mal. Estaba perplejo, tanto que el hambre que tenía se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tenía ganas de llorar, pero si estaba extrañado y se sintió desprotegido. _

"_¿Y qué piensas hacer, Brick?" La voz serena de su tío rubio llamó su atención. Él quería saber que pensaba hacer su padre al respecto. Es decir, era su hijo, su campeón, se supone que a pesar de ser feo debía quererlo ¿Verdad? _

_Con esas esperanzas, esperó por la respuesta de su padre. _

"_Me lo comeré…" ¿WTF? ¿Comérselo? ¡¿Acaso dijo comérselo!? "…y haré otro." ¿Cómo qué otro? ¿Otro qué? ¡¿Otro niño!? _

_Oh dios, oh dios… ¡No podía ser cierto! _

_Sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y su respiración aumentaba cada vez más del miedo. Él no quería ser comido y tampoco sustituido. _

_Una horrible imagen de su padre cargando felizmente a otro niño en brazos, sonriéndole y obsequiándole un chocolate, se instaló en su cabeza, mientras él se cocinaba en el horno y golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta en un vano intento de llamar la atención de Brick. _

_Soltó un leve gemido asustado. _

_No quería. No quería. ¡No quería! _

_Cuando Dayton creyó que ya no podría sentirse peor, su padre salió con esto… _

"_¿Ustedes también quieren comer?" El estómago del niño se revolvió, y casi vomita al oír el "Sí" de sus tíos. _

_¡Pero qué les pasa! ¿Qué mierda tienen los padres de hoy en la cabeza? ¿Popó? _

_Maldición… Vendrán por él para comérselo… ¡Tenía que escapar! _

_Quiso correr como un rayo, pero sus pequeños pies le traicionaron y resbalo al poner el primer paso. Se cayó, aunque no soltó ni un pequeño grito. Más asustado aun, se levantó con la misma rapidez alejándose de la puerta lo más pronto posible, teniendo ese pensamiento en mente._

_Él era feo… y deforme. _

**0x0x0**

Tuvo que pasar media hora para que el pequeño dulce maniaco se tranquilizara. Él y los tres niños se escondieron dentro de una caja de cartón que se encontraba en el patio. Todos estaban apretujados, pero "a salvo" Aunque los otros tres niños no entendían…

¿A salvo de quien y de qué?

Hasta que el pelirrojo decidió contar su historia... ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

Todos mirándolo como si fuera un loco, y eso no ayudaba al pequeño Dayton.

-¿Seguro que escuchaste bien? –Preguntó Brendan, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza intentando entender todo.

-¡Sí, yo los escuché! Mi papá quiere hacer otro hijo y se va a deshacer de mí.

-Tu papá no se va a deshacer de ti, Dayton-La rubia tomó la mano del niño de consuelo. El pelirrojo comenzaba a sonreír, cuando…-Te va a comer.

-¡Kiara! –Regañaron los gemelos.

-¿Qué? Eso fue lo que él dijo… -Se defendió la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Day… tu padre no puede comerte ¡Eso se llama cancabalismo! –Expresó Brendan con una pose sabionda. El pelirrojo olvido su miedo por unos segundos para poner su atención en el con una mirada irónica.

-Bren, es "Canibalismo"

-¡Si, eso! Ya lo sabía… -El moreno sonrió con suficiencia y la gemela rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué es canabacalismo? –Preguntó la ojiazul apretujando a su muñeco extraño.

-Canibalismo –Volvió a corregir el pelirrojo.- Es cuando una persona se come a otra. Lo miré en una película.

-Y eso es ilegal –Resaltó la azabache haciendo gestos raros con sus manos.

-¿Ilegal? –Cuestionó Brendan.

-¡Yo sé, yo sé! –La manita de la rubia se alzó y comenzó a agitarla desesperadamente para que le hicieran caso- Eso quiere decir que no es legal.

-Buena explicación…-Sonó la sarcástica voz del gemelo menor, que la rubia no comprendió y solo sonrió orgullosa de su respuesta.

Entonces dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo su cerebro hizo un click.

-¡Mi papá terminará en la cárcel! –Expresó con los ojos muy abiertos y con voz indiscreta. La niña oji verde asintió.

-Así que no puede comerte, porque si lo hace se irá a la cárcel.

Aun así el niño no se miró muy convencido, pues recordó que la voz de Brick sonó muy decidida de querer comérselo.

-Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor –Brendan introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de allí una lombriz rosa. Dayton no tuvo que preguntar qué hacer con él, pues sabía perfectamente lo que su loco amigo se refería.

Y no, no lo hizo sentir mejor… solo le provocó más nauseas.

El azabache se encogió de hombros al ver que el niño no aceptaba su regalo, así que haciéndose el "sacrificado" succionó a la lombriz y lo tragó sin ningún problema, ignorando el chillido aterrado de Kiara. Pero algo que no pudo ignorar, fue la fuerte patada que la niña rubia le dio sacándole una sonora carcajada a la gemela.

Y ni siquiera eso hizo sentir mejor al pequeño asustado.

Mientras la niña ojiazul y el moreno se ponían a gritonearse molestos el uno con el otro, el pelirrojo se tomó la cabeza desesperado, pensando en alguna solución. Largo tiempo de ver al chico aun nervioso, Jade negó tomándose el puente de la nariz.

Ella le ayudaría.

-Vamos –La pelinegra salió de la caja y se puso de pie, después le tendió la mano al pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde? –El niño la escudriñó con la mirada, y ella al ver que no aceptaba la mano, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo sacó a la fuerza aunque el niño pataleaba para que le dejara en paz. Dayton admiraba la fuerza bruta que tenía, pero en esos instantes la detestaba.

-¡Vamos con tío Brick para que veas que lo que escuchaste no es verdad!

-¡No por favor, no me lleven con él!

-¡Bren, agarra sus pies! –Ordenó la azabache. Los labios de Brendan tomaron una pizca perversa al fruncirlos en una sonrisa. No lo pensó dos veces y sostuvo con firmeza para que no pataleara más.

Kiara quiso reírse observando a su primo siendo arrastrado por los gemelos, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Los siguió hasta adentrarse en la casa.

-¡Ya, ya! Está bien, iré pero suéltenme, maldición!

Los ojiverdes compartieron miradas por leves segundos. Un asentimiento por parte del moreno y a la cuenta de tres lo soltaron, provocando que callera de forma bruta al duro suelo.

-Argh… Par de torpes-Masculló sobándose la cabeza mientras se erguía para quedar sentado. Kiara jaloneó su de su ropa para hacerlo poner de pie.

-Vamos…-Kiara entrelazó sus manos y con pasos contentos lo encaminó hasta llegar fuera de la puerta de la cocina. Dayton miró la puerta con fastidio. Estaba muy nervioso.

-Entra –Ordenó Jade en un susurro.

-Tu no me das ordenes –La fulminó con la mirada, respondiéndole con el mismo tono tan bajo. Brendan quiso intentarlo.

-Entra para que puedas comprobar que tu papa no dijo lo que tu escu…

Pero el pelinegro fue interrumpido por su propio padre.

"_Más vale que éste nuevo Dayton quede bien porque ya no quiero ayudarte a hacer otro" _Rezongó Butch_. _

"_Quedarte parado observando como idiota no es ayudar, Butch." _Respondió Brick con la voz fastidiada _"Tengo una mejor idea... Si esta vez me queda feo, lo iré a comprar." _

Los cuatro niños tras la puerta quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, o mejor dicho tres, porque al aludido le flaquearon las piernas y si no es porque Brendan lo sostuvo del brazo, el niño pelirrojo estaría desmayado en el suelo ahora mismo.

¡¿Qué le ocurría a su padre?! ¿¡Ahora también desecharía a su "Hermano" si terminaba feo!?

"_Si es así, tendré que salir por unos minutos, pero necesito que cuiden a Dayton y quiero que sean discretos. Que no sospeche nada o se arruinará todo." _Continuó hablando el hermano mayor mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una batidora encendida.

-Sáquenme de aquí… -Farfulló desesperado el chiquillo moribundo aun siendo sostenido por el pelinegro. Dayton no tuvo que repetir la orden para que los otros la acataran y se lo llevaran corriendo lejos del lugar, volviendo a la "caja segura"

-¡Yo se los dije, yo se los dije! –Murmuró histérico Dayton, preso del pánico sosteniendo de la camisa a su primo oji verde y zarandeándolo.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! –Susurró el chiquillo dando manotazos al aire para que el pelirrojo dejara de zarandearlo.- ¡Carajo, ya entendí, suéltame Dayton!

-Esto es raro…-Ahora fue el turno de Jade- Nuestro padre le está ayudando a crear a un nuevo niño…

-¿Qué he hecho mal? –Se preguntó dejando caer su cabeza de forma melancólica en la pared. Los tres niños le observaron curiosos. Nunca le habían visto tan apachurrado, él era de mucha energía y siempre con una sonrisa, y ahora el no verlo con el ánimo de siempre era tan raro.

El pelirrojo hizo uso de su memoria para intentar recordar alguna cosa que tal vez le haya molestado a su papá.

¿Le habría pillado enterrando la comida que con tanto esfuerzo hizo? Oh maldición… pensarlo de esa forma le hizo sentir pésimo…

¿O sería que estaba molesto por que ayer interrumpió el juego de él y su madre? No era su culpa, estaban haciendo mucho ruido y el por curiosidad quiso saber que hacían. Parecía que los dos jugaban twister sobre la cama, y cuando sus dos progenitores lo miraron perturbados, supo de inmediato que no querían que él se uniera al juego, así que… pensándolo mejor, no podía molestarse por eso ya que el hizo como si no le importara y se fue a dormir a un lado de ellos.

Oh, maldición…

¡Por eso estaba molesto!

¡Estaba molesto por que fue a dormirse con ellos, y entonces ya no pudieron seguir jugando por su culpa!

-¡Oh dios! ¡Soy un mal hijo! –Se dejó caer completamente sin importarle aplastar a su primita rubia que se encontraba detrás de él. Ella no se quejó solamente porque miró al niño muy abatido.

-Yo no voy a querer al nuevo niño, Dayton. –Declaró la rubia con un suspiro triste.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo vamos a querer. –Jade habló con esa firmeza tan característica de Kaoru. No por nada era su madre.- ¡No te quedes así, tonto! ¿Desde cuándo tú te rindes? ¡¿Acaso dejarás que ese nuevo idiota llegue y te quite tu lugar?!

-No, pero…

-¡Nada de peros! –Lo calló poniendo bruscamente su mano sobre la boca- ¡Vas a salir de esta maldita caja, y le harás cambiar de opinión al cerebro de pollo de tu padre! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Ah! –Lo callo Brendan ahora poniendo su mano sobre su boca- Ella dijo: ¿Entendido? –El pelirrojo pareció meditarlo- ¡Si o no!

-Sí.

-No te escuchamos –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono compartiendo la misma mirada altiva.

-¡Sí! Tienen razón –Se quitó de encima de Kiara- ¡Esta es mi casa, y él es mi papá! ¡No dejaré que nadie me quite lo que es mío!

-¡Así se habla! –Volvieron a corear los dos ojiverdes con el puño en alto- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Le demostraré a papá que está equivocado.

-¡Así es! Hazle saber que contigo están mucho mejor. Recuérdales los momentos buenos que han pasado juntos.

* * *

Y allí iban marchando los cuatro con la mirada alta, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina donde estaban sus enloquecidos y raros padres. Dayton iba al frente con el pecho inflado, queriendo aparentar que no temía a nada. Después de él estaban los gemelos, en apoyo a su primo. Y hasta el final estaba la rubia y su muñeco extraño, marchando tras ellos.

Todo iba bien y perfecto.

Tenía tanto valor que nada ni nadie podría quitárselo, o eso pensó… hasta que quedó por tercera vez frente a la puerta de madera.

"_No jodas, Boomer. Tu hija parece una palmera" _

Los niños detrás de Dayton pararon su marcha abruptamente, provocando que todos chocaran como si fueran piezas de dominó.

-¿Eh? – Balbuceó la rubia al oír su llamado.

"_Eso es cierto"_ Estuvo de acuerdo Brick _"Solo mira la cabeza de Kiara ¡Le explotó el boiler!" _Continuó la potente voz del pelirrojo.

Jade hizo una extraña mueca disgustada antes de girar hacia su primita rubia que llevó sus manitas a la cabeza palpándose, intentando comprobar si era verdad aquello con los ojos muy perdidos. Los otros dos se giraron para entornar los ojos en ella, queriendo encontrarle un parentesco entre una palmera y ella.

Kiara seguía parpadeando con la mirada aturdida, y al igual que su primo Dayton, quiso que su padre le defendiera. Qué dijera que no es cierto y que su cabeza era normal, pero no hoyó nada por parte del rubio.

"_Y tú no te rías, Butch"_ Volvió hablar Brick _"Tus hijos parecen simios."_ Fue el turno de Boomer reír.

Ahora fueron los gemelos los que adoptaron un rostro desconcertado.

Jade se sonrojó por el comentario descarado, y Brendan apretó los puños para cruzarse de brazos indignado. ¡Ellos no parecían simios! Tal vez fueran muy hiperactivos, y desastrosos y… tragaban algunos insectos… ¡pero eso no los hace simios!

"_¿Saben qué? No entiendo porque me dejé llevar por sus estupideces. ¡Admitámoslo! Todos nos han quedado horribles"_ Nunca habían escuchado la voz tan fastidiada el rubio. ¿Dónde había quedado la voz amable de Boomer? _"Hemos hecho un desperdicio"_ Después oyeron el suspiro frustrado de Brick.

"_Tienes razón…"_ Por fin admitió el Rowdy mayor. _"¿Ahora qué haremos con tantos? No podemos comernos a todos." _

Los ojos de los cuatro niños de abrieron de par en par palideciendo.

¡¿Planeaban comérselos a todos?!

"_No sé ustedes, yo los tirare a la basura, total saben feo y no me sirven de nada."_ Los gemelos temblaron en su lugar al oír la fría voz del Rowdy mediano, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue tomarse de la mano asustados_. "¿Y tú, Boomer? ¿Qué harás con tu niñita palmera" _

"_Da igual... Se la daré a alguien, tal vez a la señora Sasaki_" Respondió indiferente. _"Es una amable señora, pero ya sabes cómo es esa mujer de rara, posiblemente se la dará de comer a los gatos." _

Kiara estuvo a punto de romper en llanto, si no fue porque tres manos le cubrieron la boca para evitar ser descubiertos. Dayton la refugió en un fuerte abrazo queriendo tranquilizarla. Podrían comérselo a él, pero de ninguna forma permitiría que la regalaran a la vecina, y tampoco dejaría a sus otros primos que los tirasen a la basura.

Tal vez no era el mayor, pero sentía que tenía el deber de protegerlos a todos.

"_Iré por una bolsa de basura"_ Habló Butch.

Los niños oyeron pasos acercarse, y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba, no perdieron el tiempo para salir huyendo despavoridos del lugar, volviendo a adentrarse en la caja como sardinas.

* * *

Los dos Rowdys restantes quedaron mirando los pasteles que habían hecho en su arranque competitivo. Todos estaban feos… ni uno peor que el otro.

-Oye… los niños están muy quietos ¿No crees? –Preguntó Boomer una vez que Butch salió por una bolsa de basura en un cajón. Brick tomó el pastel que hizo su hermano rubio y guardó el pastel con el dibujo de Kiara en el refrigerador para la vecina soltera con muchos gatos.

-Cierto, iré a echarles un ojo. –Cerró el refrigerador y luego miró su segundo pastel hecho un asco, tal vez peor que el primero.- Y luego iré a la pastelería y comprare uno. Sencillo, y Momoko no lo notará.

-Creo que eso debiste hacer en un principio.

-Todavía hay tiempo antes de que regresen Momoko y las chicas. –Paseó su mirada por el reloj de pingüino colgado sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenían tres horas aun, y si es que la Pelirroja desidia pasar por la dulcería, tendría dos horas más en lo que la mujer se desidia entre la paleta de chocolate o de fresa.

El ojirojo sonrió recordando a su mujer, y con ella en mente se fue al patio a buscar a su hijo. Al salir por la puerta corrediza y no tener a ningún niño a la vista, se extrañó.

-¿Dayton? –Preguntó el rowdy mirando el panorama.- ¿Dayton? –Volvió a llamar mirando a todos lados, sin tener idea de que todos los niños estaban apachurrados dentro de una caja.

-¡Esto está mal! –Murmuró histérico Dayton, sosteniendo otra vez a su primo azabache de la camisa y zarandeándolo.

-¡Joder, que me sueltes! –Susurró el zarandeado.

-¡Si no se callan nos van a encontrar! –Ahora fue el susurro de Jade, sumándole un coscorrón a los dos chicos.

-Yo… yo no… no quiero ser alimento de gato…–Sollozó Kiara con las lágrimas de cocodrilo agolpándose en sus ojos y los mocos escurriéndole.

Sintieron los pasos del chico pelirrojo más cerca de ellos, así que se hicieron más chiquitos y se apegaron todo lo que pudieron. Casi que estaban uno encima de otro. Bren tuvo que reprimir un grito de asco cuando su mejilla quedó embarrada contra la mejilla mojada de Kiara. Aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba realmente, si no que los mocos de la niña se le llegaran a embarrar en él.

-¿Dayton? –La voz del mayor resonó en sus cabezas con fuerza. Se notaba en su voz que estaba impaciente.

"_Sí, impaciente por querer tragarme" _Pensó el niñito con la mirada afilada, pero no se movió, ni respiró. Sabía que su padre estaba a un lado de ellos, y tenía miedo de que les descubriera.

El cielo se apiadó, haciendo que el hombre de mirada endemoniada volviera a adentrarse en la casa para buscarlos. Todos volvieron respirar con normalidad y a destensar sus músculos. El gemelo menor se separó de la niña que tenía a un lado y se talló frenéticamente la mejilla para eliminar las lágrimas ajenas.

-No lo entiendo… -Murmuró la pelinegra atónita.- Somos… somos un desperdicio…

-Y horribles…-Continuó Kiara.

El azabache refunfuñó algunas maldiciones hacia su progenitor algo colérico con la situación.

Y un silencio fúnebre inundo la caja…

* * *

**_Hello~ ¡Segundo capitulo!_**

**_Espero les guste. No quería actualizar tan pronto, pero parece que me iré de campamento unos días con mi familia SIN INTERNET ;A; y mañana no tendría tiempo de actualizar. En fin, por otra parte decidí actualizar por tantos reviews que recibí. Nunca había recibido tantos en un solo capitulo, y me hicieron feliz :') -Seh, mientras mas recibo, mas me inspiro y escribo(?) xD- Y se los agradezco! :3 _**

**_Bueno, yo me despido. Espero les haya gustado & nos leemos! (: _**

_Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta_

**_Karito:_**Lol, que bueno que te hizo mucho reír & pues, he aquí la continuación. Gracias por tu review (:

**_Diana: _**_Gracias a ti y a tu amiga por leer, y también leer "Malos entendidos" :D & pues... __No tienes que esperar más, aquí esta la continuación. Y gracias por dejarme un review n.n nos leemos (por cierto, que lindo nombre ;D -Coff... yo me llamo igual, jaja)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Demashitaa powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece. _**

* * *

_-Mira que hombre tan atractivo… _

_-¿Será soltero? _

_-No seas tonta… ¿Acaso no ves? Seguro está casado. Tiene a dos bebes. _

_-¿Y qué? Hay padres solteros… Oh ¡Pero que guapo! _

_-¡Lo sé! Se ve que es un buen padre…_

_-¡Pero qué envidia! Ya quisiera tener hijos con un hombre así. _

_Y muchos otros cuchicheos parecidos a esos, alcanzaba a escuchar el hombre pelinegro sentado en una banca del parque, mientras cuidaba de sus dos bebitos de 6 meses que yacían sobre el cochesito doble. _

_Butch solo podía reír por los comentarios que escuchaba de muchas mujeres disque escondidas para que el moreno no las viera ni escuchara. Lo cierto es que tenía un muy buen oído, y no se le escapaba oír lo guapo y atractivo que aquellas mujeres decían que era. _

_Dejó de prestarles atención, y ahora su mirada se posó en su bebé menor que balbuceaba mientras batía sus bracitos con un juego de llaves de plástico. El moreno le sonrió sintiéndose tentado a picar con sus dedos los gordos cachetes de su hijo, y cuando el niño comenzó a mostrar señales de que quería llorar, Butch lo levantó del coche para tranquilizarlo teniendo éxito. El bebé regordete ahora reía a carcajadas del sonido raro que hacía cuando le soplaba en su pancita y le causaba cosquillas. Brendan siempre adoraba tener la atención de su papá. _

_Otra vez a sus oídos llegó el sonoro "Ouuw" conmocionado de las mujeres ocultas tras los árboles y el solo arqueó la ceja. _

_¿Hasta cuándo se irían esas fastidiosas mujeres? _

_La risa del bebé era tan contagiosa que incluso llegó a hacer reír a su hermanita que había estado calladita en el cochesito, mientras miraba atentamente los movimientos de una mariposa que caminaba en el respaldo de la banca. Butch sentó al niño en sus piernas y miró a la nenita que miraba con ojos hambrientos a la mariposa amarilla. _

_-Eso no es comida, jade –Sonrió a su pequeña levantándola con cuidado del coche, mientras con su otro brazo sostenía fuerte al varón. Butch logró sentar a la niña en su otra pierna, que rio contenta cuando supo que estaba más cerca de la mariposa. Entonces estiró su bracito para poder cazar al insecto volador, pero cuando este sintió que una mano regordeta se le venía encima emprendió el vuelo asustado. _

_Poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir tonalidad con un puchero en sus labios. Iba a llorar al ya no tener al insecto cerca, pero su rostro se iluminó otra vez al ver a su madre venir hacia ellos. _

_Kaoru Matsubara se sentó a un lado de su esposo y le quitó a la niña de los brazos para sentarla en sus piernas. La chica aún mantenía su cabellera corta y desordenada. Había cambiado su ropa por una un poco más femenina, pero sin que le quitara ese estilo audaz, y también usaba solo un poco de maquillaje. _

_Había adquirido un cuerpo envidiable, pero que no hacía notar puesto que no usaba ropa tan ceñida. _

_En pocas palabras, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa. _

_Butch apenas iba a decir alguna palabra, cuando sin esperarlo la mujer se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios en un poderoso beso. Era obvio que Butch lo iba a corresponder gustoso, y para hacer más divertida la situación el hombre condujo su mano sobre el cuello de su mujer mientras poco a poco subía hasta su nuca y la acercaba más para profundizar el beso. _

_Kaoru hundía más su rostro contra el suyo mientras mordisqueaba levemente el labio inferior del moreno, y una descarga de energía se hacía presente en ambos cuerpos. _

_El moreno sonreía por dentro. Kaoru no era de llegar de pronto y besarlo apasionadamente así como así, y sabía perfectamente porque lo ha hecho en esa ocasión. _

_Su chica estaba celosa. _

_Y el plan de la azabache funcionó cuando a sus oídos llegaron los refunfuños decepcionados de las mujeres escondidas y estas empezaron dispersarse. _

_Kaoru se separó de su marido, sintiéndose victoriosa. _

_-Así que… ¿Dejando claro que soy solo tuyo, eh?–Le sonrió de manera seductora y burlona al mismo tiempo.- _

_-No sé de qué hablas…–Hablo con naturalidad, poniendo su atención en la bebita pelinegra que tenía en sus brazos.- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo besarte? _

_Butch soltó una queda risa y besó la mejilla de la ojiverde. _

_-Claro que sí, pero preciosa… la próxima vez no frente a los niños ¿Vale? –Él le sonrió divertido y ella se ruborizó. Él tenía razón, ¿Como darse un beso así mientras se tiene a un bebé en brazos? Le acababa de dar un espectáculo a sus hijos, que esperaba no recordaran cuando crecieran.- Parece que has olvidado la promesa que te hice, verdecita–Kaoru dejó a la sonriente bebé de nuevo en el coche, porque estaba segura de que si la seguía teniendo en brazos, la pobre quedaría estrujada por sus manos nerviosas.- Hace nueve años atrás, en el baile te hice una promesa. _

_Butch imitó la acción, dejando a su bebé en el cochesito con su hermana. _

_-No estoy celosa, Butch, si es lo que crees. –Intentó que su voz sonara lo más segura posible, para después sonreírle al moreno pero de una forma graciosa- Y no la he olvidado… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Te mirabas desesperado, idiota. _

_El azabache frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta romántica que esperaba, pero no le importó. A Kaoru le gustaba hacerse la difícil y llevarle la contraria. _

_-Y tú te mirabas idiotizada ante mis encantos, preciosa-Contraatacó sonriendo con sorna- "__¿yo tu no…novia?"–Comenzó a imitarla con voz desconcertada. Kaoru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con ira mientras una ola de calor invadió sus mejillas violentamente. _

_-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no dije eso! –Mentira. Si lo dijo, y no iba a aceptarlo. Odiaba recordar ese momento feo en el que se mostró débil ante su rival a muerte. Peo ¡Oh! Que estaba ansiosa por otro de esos besos. _

_- "Yo… Pero es que tu… ah…" –Seguía imitándola, y para su sorpresa, los bebitos comenzaron a carcajearse con la imitación. _

_-¡Cállate Butch! No es cierto, yo… yo no… _

_Pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que atraparon los suyos fugazmente. Kaoru parpadeo confundida. _

_-No me importa. –Declaró portando una imagen serena que pocas veces se le veía.- No me importa lo tonta que te hayas visto ante mí. Tampoco me importa la forma idiota en la que actué. Estoy feliz por ello, porque si las cosas no hubieran sido así, no te tendría aquí conmigo.- Su mano tomó la suya con firmeza, queriendo expresarle con ese tacto que estaba con ella, y que así sería toda la vida.- Y tampoco tendría a mis dos torbellinos._

_Ahora sonrió divertido mirando de reojo a sus hijos que aún seguían sonriendo, espectadores de la escena._

_- Así que, recuerda Kaoru: Tú eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, y la única a la que quiero amar. Jamás voltearé a ver a otra que no seas tú._

_-Butch…_

_-No - Silenció suavemente con una queda sonrisa- Tú y nuestra hija son las únicas mujeres a las que quiero dentro de mi vida, y por supuesto, a las únicas que amaré. ¿Queda claro, verdecita refunfuñona? _

_La morena comenzó a reír, bastante contenta. _

_-Pero que cursi te has vuelto –Comentó divertida rodeándole el cuello- Queda claro, Butch. Te amo.-Depositó un suave beso en su frente- Y espero que a ti te quede claro, que tú eres mío, y solo mío. –Susurró sonrojada escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de muchacho. No decía esa clase de cosas con frecuencia, pero los momentos que lo hacía ponían de buen humor al moreno. El la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte._

_-¿Y ahora quien es cursi? -_

_-¡Calla! No lo arruines, idiota. –El soltó La risa. _

_"¡Ooouuw!~"_

_Kaoru se separó colérica al oír de nuevo ese suspiro conmocionado, y más colérica se puso al volver a ver a ese grupo de chicas escondidas con sonrisas idiotas en sus labios. _

_-¡Maldita sea! –Las miró como una loca asesina- ¿¡Que no se habían largado ya!? _

_Las risas de los bebitos volvieron viendo a su madre regañar al grupo de chicas que salieron huyendo antes de que la morena fuera por ellas. _

_Butch acompañó a sus hijos en sus risas. Sin duda, su chica era única y por eso la amaba y no la dejaría nunca. _

_"—**Sé que he estado con muchas chicas antes, pero te aseguro que tú eres la primera chica a la que he querido en verdad, y te prometo que si me aceptas, no mirare a ninguna otra que no seas tú.—"**_

_Promesa de Butch Rowdy. _

_**0X0X0X**_

-¡Ka-o-ru! –Llamó nuevamente la rubia moviendo a la ojiverde por los hombros. Ella parpadeó reaccionando.

-¿Ah, eh? ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó apresurada. Miyako ladeo la cabeza con desconcierto.

El semáforo estaba en rojo haciéndolas detener frente al parque de la ciudad. Las tres amigas se encontraban en el auto rojo de Brick, camino a la juguetería para escoger el obsequio del pequeño Dayton.

Todas hablaban entretenidamente, hasta que notaron que la morena no les prestaba atención.

Miyako miró hacia el lugar donde segundos atrás su amiga ruda perdió la mirada.

Una pareja paseaba con dos gemelitas en un cochesito de bebé. La rubia sonrió, quizá comprendiendo los pensamientos de Kaoru.

El semáforo cambio y la pelirroja al volante avanzó el auto dejando atrás a la feliz pareja que paseaba con sus bebes.

-Te estábamos diciendo si podrías llamar a Butch y darles un mensaje. –Habló Momoko sin despegar su mirada de la carretera.- Miyako olvidó su celular, y yo no puedo hablar ahora.

-Sí, claro –Contestó Kaoru sacando su teléfono -¿Qué quieres que les diga?

-Que le avise a Brick que llegaremos un poco más tarde, y que hagan la comida.- Avisó la pelirroja dando vuelta al volante- Nosotras comeremos fuera.

-Creí que comeríamos en tu casa –Habló Miyako confundida.

-Sí, lo sé. Chicas, me han ayudado mucho y decidí que las llevaría a comer ¿Les parece? Es mi disculpa por sacarlas tan temprano de casa y a prisas.

Se disculpó la pelirroja con una sonrisita nerviosa al sentir la mirada fulminante de la morena, molesta de que la levantaran tan temprano de la cama.

Momoko había pasado a sus casas muy temprano, sin darles mucho tiempo de desayunar.

-¿Tu pagarás? –Fue la pregunta de Kaoru. Momoko rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Kaoru. Yo pagaré… ¡Pero no abuses!

-¡Entonces pisa el acelerador mujer! Muero de hambre…

-No puedo conducir más rápido.

-Yo lo hago entonces. –La azabache le sonrió entusiasta, recibiendo la ceja arqueada de la pelirroja.

- Olvídalo –Los ojos rosados se desviaron por cortos segundos hacia ella, advirtiéndole con la mirada.-Te estaría dejando a cargo el adorado auto de Brick. Un solo rasguño y al hombre se le viene el cielo encima.

-¡Oh, vamos!… lo dices como si fuera un peligro al volante, Momoko.-Se quejó la morena, y las otras dos rodaron los ojos. Kaoru manejaba como si fuera una prófuga de la ley y además se ponía a pelear con los otros conductores.

Kaoru presionó el botón de llamar y esperó a que Butch respondiera.

_-¿Ho…hola? _

-¿Butch? –Llamó la morena no muy segura. Era raro cuando su esposo contestaba titubeante.- ¿Está todo bien?

_-¿Qué? Y… ¿y por qué no debería estarlo? ¡Todos estamos muy bien aquí! –Rio de forma nerviosa el azabache. Kaoru alzó la ceja no muy convencida. Algo estaba pasando. _

-Bien, ya dime que está pasando.

_-¿Kaoru? –Cambió la voz. Brick le rebató el teléfono al moreno antes de que pudiera decir algo idiota.-Soy Brick. _

-¿Qué ocurre Brick?

_-¿Podrías llamar en… 10 minutos? Sucede que a Btuch se le atoró el pie en el inodoro, no preguntes como, nosotros tampoco sabemos. Pero Boomer y yo intentamos sacarlo de allí ¿Vale? _

-¿Atorado en el inodoro? –La azabache sonó sorprendida. Eso era algo… raro, pero Brick se escuchaba muy seguro.

Sí. Tal vez el moreno realmente si estaba atorado en el inodoro, y hablaba nerviosamente por que el chico no quería que ella se enterara. Si, seguro era eso.

Con ese pensamiento, Kaoru se echó a reír y respondió…

-Será idiota… Oye, el mensaje será rápido. Momoko dice que no llegaremos para comer, así que ustedes harán la comida. Nosotras comeremos fuera, y de allí conduciré hasta tu casa.

_-¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué? ¿Tú conduces mi auto? –Hizo un tono aterrador.- Oh dios mío… _

-Sí, yo lo conduzco –Mintió para molestarlo-Tranquilízate Rowdy, te prometo que esta vez no he arrollado ningún cono naranja como hice en la mañana, ¿Sí?

_-¿¡Arrollaste conos naranjas!? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estaciónalo en alguna parte y váyanse en autobús! _

-¡No seas exagerado Brick! No, no lo estoy conduciendo. Pero si lo hiciera te aseguro que el maldito auto llegaría sin ningún rasguño ¿Me oyes?

Momoko rio a su lado. No podía escuchar que cosas decía Brick, pero se las imaginaba. La pelirroja le hizo una seña a Kaoru.

_-_Espera, Momoko dice que quiere hablar con Dayton…

_-¿Qué? _

-Que Momoko quiere hablar con Dayton…

_-Eh… no puede ahora. _

_-_Brick dice que no puede –Informó a la pelirroja. De nuevo ella le hizo otra seña- Brick, Momoko pregunta por qué no.

_-Porque… está en el baño. _

-Pero… ¿No dijiste que Butch está atorado allí?

_-Sí, es solo que el… se está duchando, con Butch allí… dentro…-El pelirrojo se sintió más tarado con esa respuesta. ¿Por qué no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor? _

-Ahm… de acuerdo. Entonces pásame a mis hijos, quiero hablar con Bren.

_-Tampoco puede. _

-¿Por qué?

-_Boomer se los ha llevado a la tienda… _

_-_Dijiste que Boomer te estaba ayudando a sacar a Butch del inodoro.

-_Sí, eso dije porque… -Silencio- ¡Kaoru, no seas metiche! Estoy ocupado intentando sacar a mi hermano del inodoro. Habla luego. Y dile a Momoko que está bien ¡A dios! _

Se cortó la llamada dejando a Kaoru con la boca abierta ahogando su insulto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Miyako en la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Me dijo metiche! –Murmuró molesta la azabache cerrando su celular.- A Butch se le atoró el pie dentro del inodoro. Dayton se estaba duchando y dijo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Dentro del inodoro? –Preguntaron las dos extrañadas. Kaoru asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

Las tres solo se preguntaron ¿Qué cosas estaría haciendo el moreno para que terminara con el pie allí?

* * *

Lo cierto era que todo el cuento del inodoro fue una mentira para ocultar que sus adorados hijos estaban perdidos.

Así como lo leen.

PER- DI -DOS

Brick arrojó el celular lejos y volvió a buscar desesperadamente a su hijo. Los tres estaban en pánico al no encontrar a ninguno de los niños por toda la casa.

-¿Se lo creyeron? –Preguntó Butch revisando bajo la mesa.

-¡Eso espero! –Contesto Brick abriendo la puerta del armario.

-Debiste pensar algo mejor –Habló Boomer bajando las escaleras de la casa.- Los niños no están arriba.

Los otros dos hicieron una mueca, no de miedo, si no, disgustados.

¿Dónde carajos se han metido? No pueden irse de la casa así como así, antes tuvieron que pasar por la cocina para abrir la puerta de la entrada, y ellos no escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse. ¿O se habrían cruzado el cerco del patio trasero? No… eran muy enanos para alcanzarlo.

Butch tomó las llaves de su sedan negro.

-Iré a dar una vuelta alrededor para ver si los encuentro.

-Yo iré al ático, tal vez estén jugando con las cosas guardadas de navidad. –Brick subió las escaleras y solo se escuchó el portazo de la estruendosa salida de Butch.

-Yo revisare el jardín, para ver si cavaron un hoyo o algo. –Habló serenamente el rubio, aunque por dentro se sentía desfallecer.

* * *

Se notaba que el trio de hermanos no era muy bueno buscando. Todo el tiempo los cuatro niños estuvieron apachurrados dentro de una caja en el jardín, pasado a un lado ¡Y no les habían pillado para nada!

-Están molestos…-Susurró Kiara abrazándose más a Jade.

-Tarde o temprano nos van a encontrar ¿Qué haremos? –Fue la pregunta de Jade, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Porque tú siempre nos dices que hacer…

-Bien, entonces solo déjame pensar. –El pelirrojo se colocó en pose pensante buscando una forma.- Hay que seguir tu idea, Jade. Una vez que nos encuentren, hay que demostrar que es un error deshacerse de nosotros, y recordar los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos.

-¡Están molestos! ¿No escuchas la voz furiosa cuando nos llaman? Una vez que nos encuentren solo querrán deshacerse de nosotros. –Habló Brendan con aspereza.

-¡Hay que fingir que dormimos! –Propuso Dayton.-

-¿Fingir dormir? –Las dos niñas del grupo preguntaron extrañadas.

-Sí... ¡Sí! es buena idea –Estuvo de acuerdo el oji verde- Así no tendrán razón para regañarnos. No pudimos escuchar sus gritos porque estábamos en un profundo sueño ¿Cierto?

-¡Sí! Y No se molestaran en despertarnos solo para regañarnos, y cuando nosotros "Despertemos"…

-El enojo ya se les habrá pasado. –Sonrió Dayton feliz de que su primo le entendiera.

-¡Exacto! y solo nos darán un sermón.

-Pero nada de gritos ni regaños. – Concluyó Bren. El pelirrojo y el azabache se sonrieron con complicidad antes de chocar sus manos.

La gemela mayor los miró con el semblante extrañado, pero al final asintió a la idea de ambos chicos.

-Espero que funcione… -Murmuró antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos.

Bren la imitó, y a pesar de estar todo incomodo dentro de la caja, logró acomodarse para "dormir"

Kiara hizo puchero y más lágrimas comenzaron a derramar sus ojos. Dayton acercó su mano a su rosada mejilla y con su pulgar eliminó cualquier rastro del líquido salado.

-No llores, todo estará bien. Solo sigue el plan.

-Pero me da miedo…

-No tengas miedo, solo finge que duermes y pase lo que pase no llores. Si intentan hacerte algo, yo iré a salvarte y los gemelos también ¿Sí?

De nuevo el sonido de los pasos acercarse se escuchó. Alguien venía y el pelirrojo deseaba que quien los encontrara no fuera su tío Butch. Ese hombre tan impulsivo era que podría imaginar que zarandearía la caja del enojo.

La rubia secó sus lágrimas y acomodó su cabeza en el estómago de jade a toda prisa. La pelinegra evitó soltar un gruñido en señal de que por poco le sacaba el aire. Dayton como pudo, cayó "dormido" y solo les quedó esperar.

* * *

_**¡Hello!~ Les traigo con muchos ánimos el nuevo capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo (: **_

_**¿Qué les pareció Butch en su modo paternal, eh? Por un momento dejó su lado rudo~ ¡Oh! & Si se lo preguntan, también pondré algún recuerdo de las otras dos parejas. **_

_**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy… ¡Mas que agradecerles de nuevo por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Muchas gracias :3**_

_**¡& Bueno, nos leemos el próximo capítulo! Que creo que estará un poquito más largo. Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto. **_

_Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta _

**Diana: **Jajajaj creo que Dayton es lo contrario a Brick; Tierno y adorable xD Huh… espero no te vuelvan a regañar por reírte fuerte en la madrugada, porque este capítulo también se publicara tarde, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! (:

**Guest: **Jajajajaja ¡Tu review me ha hecho reír mucho! Me pone contenta que te gustara. Espero que este también te hiciera reír :3 Pronto sabrás que sucederá con el deforme, a la palmera & a los simios xDDD jajjajja! Gracias por tu review!

**Karito: **Aww si, pobre Kiara "la palmera" & los gemelos "simios", pero no se quedarán así, ya verás cómo les irá después cuando pongan en marcha su plan para que no los boten. Gracias por tu review!

**Guest: **Me alegra de que te encantara n.n ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Madero: **Lol, tomaré eso como un "Me gustó" jaja gracias por tu review! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Demashitaa powerpuff z no es de mi pertenencia. Solo los personajes inventados lo son (: **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_El día se encontraba precioso, tan iluminado y perfecto para dar un paseo relajante por la ciudad. La presencia del sol era agradable; ni muy frío, ni muy caliente. Pronto el parque de la ciudad se había llenado de muchas familias y amigos para pasar el rato y aprovechar el clima. _

_Y claro, la pareja de azules no fue la excepción_

_-Ven conmigo, anda.- Animaba el hombre de cabellera dorada a su pequeña hija de 1 año. A un metro frente a él se encontraba su querida mujer sentada en el césped sobre una manta al igual que él, mientras sostenía a la pequeña niña de las manos para que esta no cayera.- Vamos princesa, ven con papá –Boomer extendió sus brazos para que ella viniera hacia él. _

_Los labios de la mujer rubia se fruncieron en una agradable sonrisa viendo lo entusiasmado que se miraba el ojiazul de que la bebé aprendiera a caminar. _

_Miyako se había convertido en una mujer muy bonita. No era muy alta, pero los tacones le hacían parecer y tenía un buen gusto por la moda, por lo cual siempre se le miraba vistiendo muy bien. Había sustituido sus dos coletas por una cabellera abundante y larga de lindos caireles. Aún conservaba su rostro angelical y su actitud tranquila y dulce. _

_La pequeña rubita miró por cortos segundos a su mamá y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su padre. La niña se soltó de las manos de Miyako para poner el primer paso, y cuando se sintió más segura dio el segundo y así sucesivamente. _

_Mientras más avanzaba con sus pequeños pasitos, mas emocionada se ponía soltando melodiosas risitas que contagiaban a sus progenitores. Ya iba a la mitad entre tambaleos, hasta que sus pequeños pies le fallaron haciéndola tropezar y caer. _

_Kiara no dejó de reír aun cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo, y como pudo apoyó sus manos y pies para poco a poco irse irguiendo sola, y al momento de levantarse completa de nuevo perdió el equilibrio, pero esta vez las manos de su padre no la dejaron volver a caer. _

_Ambos padres rieron de la niñita que cada vez más les seguía sorprendiendo. _

_-No puedo creer lo rápido que avanza el tiempo –Habló la rubia con un toque de nostalgia en su voz, pero no borró esa sonrisa- Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, nuestra niña ya estará dando sus paso hacia el altar._

_La linda sonrisa que cargaba Boomer en sus labios se deslizó hacia abajo tan rápido como un parpadeo, sustituyendo su amigable cara por una seria y un gracioso puchero adornando sus labios. _

_-Miyako, por favor no digas esas cosas tan… feas. –Abrazó a la bebé de manera posesiva. Sí, él era un padre celoso.- Solo es una bebé ¡No va a casarse! _

_La oji azul se soltó a reír y se acercó hasta él para pasar sus dedos por las hebras doradas del chico y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Boomer sonrió sin dejarla apartarse y volvió a encontrar sus labios con los suyos, pero esta vez permaneciendo por un poco más de tiempo. _

_-Tienes razón ¿Qué cosas pienso? Solo es una bebé… -Acarició la cabeza de la niña de forma maternal que yacía acunada en los fuertes brazos de su papá- Pero algún día va a casarse… ¡Y yo diseñaré el vestido! _

_Boomer volvió a poner ese puchero gracioso y comenzó a reír por el entusiasmo de su esposa. _

_-No voltees.-Paró de pronto la rubia de reír y desvió la mirada a otro lado. _

_-¿Por qué? –Boomer comenzó a girarse hacia atrás para ver de qué se ocultaba. _

_-¡Que no voltees! –Boomer abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió otra vez a su esposa._

_-Oh dios mío, otra vez esa mujer… -La voz del hombre sonó aterrada- La encontré el otro día en el trabajo._

_-Yo la encontré en el supermercado la semana pasada… _

_-Comienzo a creer que nos está siguiendo –Murmuró el rubio- _

_-Oh dios, nos está sonriendo… -La rubia rio de forma nerviosa y saludó a una mujer a unos metros lejos de ellos con un ademán. Boomer se giró por educación, y con la misma sonrisa nerviosa saludó con un ademán a la mujer. Ella les devolvió el saludo y siguió su camino. _

_-Enfermera Polly… ¿Es que acaso la veremos aun cuando seamos viejos? –Habló con gracia el rubio. Miyako rio y se encogió de hombros.- Ya fue muy extraño encontrarla trabajando en el hospital al que ibas cuando estabas embarazada. Ahora imagina encontrarla cuidándonos en un asilo. _

_Miyako comenzó a carcajear. _

_-Lo sé... Es una buena mujer, pero su sonrisa… aun me aterra. –El hombre frente a ella asintió y depositó a la bebé sobre la manta que se quedó tranquila al instante acostada, mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo, alzando sus manos al aire para intentar alcanzar la nubes. _

_Boomer aprovechó la tranquilidad y distracción de Kiara para atraer a su mujer hasta él mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Miyako se dejó abrazar y recargó su cabeza a un lado del rubio. Él le sonrió de forma seductora para después, lentamente depositar suaves besos, comenzando desde su lóbulo e ir bajando poco a poco por el cuello. La rubia se mordió el labio reprimiendo las risitas que exigían salir, hasta que ella detuvo al ojiazul, se giró a verle y unió sus labios en un beso travieso, que poco a poco se volvían con más ritmo. _

_Boomer mordió levemente el labio inferior de la rubia, y ella entreabrió un poco sus labios sintiendo la lengua ansiosa del rubio entrar y rozar contra la suya. Una sensación agradable los envolvió. _

_El rubio no se preocupaba por su hija, porque estaba seguro de que ella seguía mirando el cielo, y no los miraba a ellos. Pero de lo que no sabía, es que había una presencia más… _

_-Eh… Di…disculpe, Onii-san… _

_Una dulce vocesita llamo la atención de ambos adultos, además de que el rubio sintió una leve palmadita en su hombro. Los dos se giraron encontrándose frente a ellos a una niñita más o menos de 5 años. Era muy pequeña, de tez pálida, albina y de unos extraños ojos color carmín. _

_Boomer se sorprendió de aquellos ojos, pues no eran muy comunes y a los únicos que les había conocido ese color de ojos era solo a su padre y a su hermano mayor. Pero los ojos de esa niña eran diferentes. Brick reflejaba fuerza en los suyos, pero ella emanaba inocencia. _

_-Eh… ¿Sucede algo, pequeña?-Preguntó suavemente el ojiazul. _

_-¿Oniisan conoce a una bebé rubia con un vestido rosa y zapatillas rojas? –Preguntó colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y meneando su cuerpo levemente, algo nerviosa. Boomer asintió extrañado. _

_-Sí, ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque allá va –Señaló detrás de ellos y cuando voltearon no se esperaron con ver a su pequeña hija persiguiendo con pasos rápidos a un niño, al parecer un año mayor que ella. _

_Los dos padres se levantaron como un resorte viendo que ya iba muy lejos y corrieron tras ella._

_El niño huía de Kiara un tanto nervioso, que hasta le dieron ganas de llorar al no saber por que esa chiquilla le estaba siguiendo. Mientras la niña solo reía queriendo jugar, hasta que sintió unas manos sostenerla y levantarla del suelo. _

_Boomer la cargó sintiéndose profundamente mal. Su hija pudo perderse, y todo era su culpa. La bebé rubia hizo un puchero molesta al no dejarla caminar libremente, pero Boomer ya no quería arriesgarse. Miyako soltó un suspiro aliviado y al tiempo nostálgico. Se sentía culpable también. _

_-Menos mal… -Susurró la ojiazul llevándose una mano al pecho expresando alivio. _

_-Lo siento mucho… -Se disculpó con ambas, con esos ojos de cachorro triste. Besó la frente de su hija para después mirarle fijamente.- No volverá suceder. No te perderé de vista nunca más, lo prometo. _

_No sabía si su hija podía entender eso, pero no le importó al ver que dejaba ese adorable puchero para volver a reír contenta. _

_**0x0x0x**_

"_No volverá suceder. No te perderé de vista nunca más, lo prometo. "_

El rubio puso una cara de decepción con ese recuerdo. Le había fallado a su pequeña.

Boomer salió por la puerta corrediza y paseó sus azulados ojos por todo el jardín. Dudaba demasiado que los cuatro niños hubiesen salido de la casa… ¿A dónde irían? Y además… ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Acaso para escapar? No podía ser posible.

Lo creería si los niños fueran adolescentes y quisieran ir a una fiesta a la cual no les dieron permiso de ir, así como él y sus hermanos hacían en su juventud, pero el punto importante aquí es que sus hijos no eran ningunos adolescentes, solo eran pequeños niños… ¿Por qué motivo querrían escapar?

Se quedó parado poco tiempo posicionando sus dedos en la barbilla, analizando todo. Por un momento decidió pensar como un niño, y así averiguar donde se encontraban.

-Si yo fuera un niño ¿Dónde me escondería? –Se preguntó, hasta recordar todos los lugares donde se ha escondido para ocultarse, ya sea de los regaños de sus padres, o de Butch cuando este quería golpearlo, o también de… ellas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlas y cuando por su cabeza pasó esa horrible escena de su vida…

_-¡Vuelve acá, enano! ¡Te voy a alcanzar! –Gritaba molesto un pequeño niño pelinegro y de ojos de un penetrante verde. Su ropa y parte de su cara estaban cubiertos de barro, pero eso solo provocaba más miedo al pequeño rubio que corría despavorido intentando escapar de su hermano mayor. _

_-¡Ahh! Déjame, déjame ¡Fue un accidente! –Seguía corriendo por todo el parque esquivando bancas, juegos, ancianas, arbustos y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. _

_El pequeño rubito estaba jugando con una pelota de futbol, cuando la pateó muy fuerte y esta se impactó en la cabeza de Butch haciéndolo desequilibrarse y caer de cara a un charco de lodo. El niñito rubio de 5 años se le humedecieron los ojos e intentó disculparse, pero su hermano se puso en un estado bestia que no le escuchó, y ahora corría por su vida. _

_-¡Brick, ayúdame! –Gritó el ojiazul, que ya le era muy difícil ver el camino por culpa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. _

_El mayor de los trillizos miró como su hermano pequeño pasaba corriendo frente a él y seguido pasó Butch correteando al menor como todo un salvaje… Parecía un simio loco, y no solo lo decía porque ahora estaba cubierto de algo café. _

_Pudo creer que se trataba de un simple juego de no ver que su hermano pequeño tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. _

_-¿Ahora qué pasa, par de tontos? –Preguntó casi a grito mientras corrió tras ellos.- ¡Butch, detente!_

_El pelinegro no hizo caso y corrió aún más fuerte, que estaba a centímetros de alcanzar a Boomer. Cuando Brick miró que su hermano mediano se iba a lanzar hacia al pequeño con el puño alzado, fue él quien se lanzó sobre Butch antes de que alcanzara al más pequeño. _

_Ambos rodaron por el suelo mientras soltaban manotazos al aire, hasta que por fin Brick pudo inmovilizar al pelinegro haciendo que este quedara boca abajo. _

_-¡Que te calmes, Butch! –Volvió a ordenar sosteniendo con firmeza sus muñecas tras su espalda y sentado sobre él._

_-Quítate, Brick. _

_-Serás tonto…-Le habló al moreno- Ya no corras Boo… ¿Boomer? –Su mirada oji-sangre se paseó por alrededor, pero el niño rubio ya no estaba. _

_Boomer Rowdy se detuvo agitado lejos de sus hermanos, y desesperadamente buscó con la vista un buen lugar para esconderse. _

_Pero entonces ocurrió lo peor… _

_-Hola Boomy~_

_El niño quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar esa vocecita traviesa y dulzona. Fue allí que se lamentó por no dejarse alcanzar por su hermano, eso era preferible a tener que encontrarse con… _

_Se giró, y no se equivocó. Allí estaban __**ellas.**__ Un grupo de niñitas exploradoras que lo miraban con sonrisas traviesas y "angelicales" _

_Los dos hermanos se quedaron en el mismo lugar buscando con la mirada al rubio, hasta que este salió despavorido de entre unos arbustos, gritando como loco. _

_-¡Con que allí estabas, enano! –Butch gritó molesto planeando volver a perseguirlo, pero entonces… _

_-¡Coooooorran!- Gritó pasando a un lado de sus dos hermanos mayores. Estos simplemente se quedaron parados allí mirando al rubio pasmados, hasta que voltearon por donde había salido Boomer y… sus caras se descompusieron. _

_-¡Boomie-boh! –Canturreó- Dame un besito~ -Gritaba la líder del grupo que venía corriendo. Detrás de ella se encontraban las demás niñas imitando a la primera. _

_-¡Miren, es Butchy! –Grito una castaña maravillada- ¡Yo quiero un besito de Butchy! _

_-¡Y yo uno de Bricky-Bri!~ -Grito otra de cabellera rubia. _

_Los dos niños hicieron una cara de infinito asco. _

_-¡Maldición, las exploradoras! –Se lamentó el pelirrojo para el segundo siguiente salir huyendo. Butch no dijo nada más, pero por su cara molesta Brick podía adivinar que pensamientos asesinos tenía. _

_Los tres hermanos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Boomer miró una caja de cartón y se metió allí como pudo haciéndose bolita para no ser visto. Odiaba a esas niñas locas con las hormonas alborotadas, y desde luego que aborrecía sus repugnantes besos. _

_Fueron pocos los minutos que estuvo escondido allí, pues logró escuchar muchos gritos aterrados, y minutos después un Brick con una sonrisa gigante se asomó dentro de la caja. _

_-¿Ya se fueron?-Preguntó el menor de los tres. El pelirrojo asintió. _

_-¡Te lo perdiste todo! Ven –Tomó su mano y lo sacó de allí corriendo, muy ansioso. Los ojitos azules observaron cómo su hermano mediano estaba acariciando un perro gigantesco mientras el lamía la cabeza del moreno. _

_-¿Y ese perro? _

_-¡Casi muerde a las exploradoras! –Respondió el azabache entre risas- ¡Debiste verlas, parecían unas tontas gritando y llorando! –Y rio con más ganas. Brick le coreó secando una lagrima de sus ojos. _

_-Hey… nos ha salvado. Me agrada, deberíamos quedárnoslo. –Ahora el pelirrojo fue quien acaricio al perro negro y este movió su cola contento. Boomer dudó un poco en acercarse, el perro era intimidador, pero al final el perro fue quien lamió su rostro dándole ánimo para abrazarlo.- Hace poco mamá nos dio permiso para tener uno… ¿Les parece? _

_-Sí, me gusta. –Butch sonrió.- Llevémoslo a casa. _

_-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-Preguntó el niño rubio mirando al mayor. _

_-¡Monstruo! –Propuso el moreno con una sonrisa macabra._

_-No, ese no. –Renegó el menor- que se llame Ted. _

_-No, ese nombre es de osos. Tiene que ser un nombre de perro fuerte… -Habló el mayor colocándose en pose pensante, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al igual que a los otros tres.- ¿Piensan lo que yo? _

_Los otros le sonrieron de manera cómplice. Sí, pensaban en el mismo nombre. _

_-¡Scott! –Gritaron los tres al unisonó, y para su asombro recibieron el ladrido del perro en respuesta. _

Boomer sonrió con ese recuerdo. Esas niñas como le aterraban, todas las exploradoras eran raras y tocaban a su puerta solo para acosarlos. Definitivamente, no permitiría que su hija fuera una exploradora nunca, y…

Dio un respingo.

¡Que despistado es! ¡Aun no encuentra a los niños y el recordando su infancia, que idiota!

Salió a buscarlos al jardín de forma desesperada, hasta que… en una de sus miradas, alcanzó a observar en una esquina una caja de cartón.

Boomer le quedó viendo por un segundo, esperanzado.

¿Sería posible? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Con pasos rápidos se acercó y una vez que estuvo frente a ella se agachó para asomar su rostro por dentro y… allí estaban. Boomer sintió que el alma le regresaba y una sonrisa apareció. Todos los niños se encontraban retorcidamente dormidos, y se preguntaba ¿Cómo podían dormirse con tal posición incómoda? Se encogió de hombros respondiendo a su pregunta. De hecho ni le importaba, lo único que importaba es que los niños estaban allí, sanos, retorcidos y salvos.

Poco después apareció un frustrado Brick por la puerta corrediza y al ver la sonrisa de su hermano menor se tranquilizó. El ojiazul hizo un ademán de que se acercara y le ayudara, para después sacar de la caja al pequeño pelirrojo y al pelinegro. Como pudo, cargó a ambos niños dormidos llevándolos dentro de la casa y depositarlos sobre él sofá. El rubio soltó un suspiro algo cansado, pues los niños ya no eran tan pequeños y ligeros como antes.

Brick imitó la acción de su hermano menor y cargó a las dos niñitas dormidas. Estas se removieron un poco abrazándose al cuello del pelirrojo, a propósito. Sí, uno de los pocos gustos que ambas niñas compartían era que les encantaba el delicioso aroma que emanaba Brick…. Y por supuesto, les encantaba Brick.

Reprimieron un suspiro enamorado mientras yacían abrazadas de él.

Las dejó cómodamente en el otro sofá, aunque tuvo que batallar un poco para quitarse los brazos de sus sobrinas que se aferraban a su cuello como si de los tentáculos de un pulpo se trataran.

-Menos mal que estaban aquí. –Se dejó caer en el sofá individual soltando un suspiro de alivio. No se imaginaba que cara pondría para decirle a su querida Momoko "Amor, perdí a nuestro hijo" Seguro la cabeza de su mujer explotaría al oír semejante noticia.

Menos mal que los encontraron y toda esa escena se evitaría.

La puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente haciendo mucho ruido. Los dos hermanos se giraron sin sorprenderse, ya sabían que el pelinegro abría las puertas sin delicadeza y más cuando estaba molesto, como ahora.

-¡Maldita sea, no los encon…!

-¡Sshhhh! –Callaron los dos hermanos al moreno. Este los miro interrogante y después arqueó la ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me callan? ¡No me callen! ¡Nadie me calla!

-¡SSSHHH! –Los dos hermanos señalaron a los niños dormidos en el sofá y él comprendió.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó acercándose a paso rápido al sofá donde dormían las niñas y sentarse a un lado de su hija. Pasó sus manos por los alborotados cabellos de la pelinegra en una caricia, que la morena no supo descifrar. Podría decirse que fue cariñosa, pero por dentro ella duda…

-Dormidos, dentro de una caja. –Respondió Boomer sentándose en el sofá donde estaban los dos varones.- Ustedes dos no son buenos buscando.

-Cállate –Callaron los dos viéndolo desinteresadamente.

Brick tuvo un cambio repentino que sus hermanos notaron.

-Debo irme –Avisó levantándose del sofá. Los ojos verdes le siguieron con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Butch.

-Dayton está dormido, aprovecharé para comprar ya saben qué. –Anunció buscando algo sobre una repisa. Dayton se tensó. ¿Qué quería decir con ese "ya saben qué"? ¿El nuevo niño?- Boomer, te encargo a mi hijo. –El rubio asintió ligeramente y Butch frunció el ceño mirando a su rubio hermano.

-Hey… ¿Por qué siempre lo eliges a él? –Brick se giró a verle con una mirada irónica.

-Porque la vez que te lo dejé a cargo a ti en el zoológico, minutos después encontré a Dayton metido en el corral de las avestruces, idiota.

-¡Oh, vamos! Vivió la mejor aventura de su vida, ¿Cuándo volverá a tener de cerca una avestruz, eh?

-¿La mejor aventura de su vida? Butch… ¡Le tiene pavor a los avestruces! –Brick volvió a girarse a la repisa a seguir buscando lo que quería.- Créeme, no querrá volver a una de esas aves en su vida.

El niñito pelirrojo que escuchaba atentamente la conversación sobre él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza con ese recuerdo en el que actuó—Según él— Muy tonto. Recordó el terrorífico momento en el que sin darse cuenta terminó allí, y todas las aves se le fueron enzima queriéndole arrebatar su chocolate en mano mientras él corría por su vida, y su chocolate… ¡Pero más por su vida!

Pudo sentir los ligeros movimientos que emitía Brendan, adivinando con facilidad que el muy idiota se estaba riendo de él y de su fobia a esos pájaros gigantescos. Disimuladamente le dio una patada en señal de que se callara, o le iría mal después.

-Que idiota, olvidé que Momoko se llevó mi auto. –Se lamentó el pelirrojo al no encontrar las llaves. Esperaba que la loca de su cuñada pelinegra no fuera ella quien esta tras el volante.- Es cierto, olvidé decirles… -Se giró hacia sus hermanos.- Ellas llegaran tarde, y nosotros, bueno… nosotros, haremos la cena.

Los cuatro niños tragaron duro, teniendo en mente que el niño pelirrojo sería la cena, y tal vez los otros tres, si es que aún no los botaban, los usarían de postre.

¡No podían perder tiempo, tenían que poner su plan en marcha, pero YA!

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir camina…

-¡PAPÁ!

Un grito repentino y desesperado inundó la habitación, logrando el susto de todos los presentes en la sala.

Boomer que estaba a un lado de su sobrino pelirrojo pegó un salto. Butch también dio uno pero no tan exagerado como el rubio. Brick solo respingo al oír el grito de su hijo llamándolo y se giró con rapidez para ver que le sucedía, si acaso se lastimó o algo, pero el niño no parecía tener alguna herida. Solo lo observó con desconcierto sin decir nada y viceversa.

Los niños no se quedaron atrás. Brendan saltó como las locas piruetas de un gato ante el grito, rodó, y calló del sofá dándose de frente contra el piso. Jade dio un grito que supero el del pelirrojo y se alejó a la defensiva de los tres mayores. Kiara fue la que más se asustó y se arrojó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza como si estuviese en una balacera o presenciando un sismo.

Dayton se cubrió la boca, creyendo que metió la pata. Eso no fue lo que más le preocupó, si no que ahora TODOS lo miraban con sus caras confundidas, como preguntando con la mirada "¿Qué le ocurre a este loco?" Pero no decían absolutamente nada… ni siquiera él.

Lo admitía, ese gritó le salió por impulso, y ahora se arrepentía de sentir esas miradas sobre su pequeña persona.

Brick caminó hacia su niño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la mirada asustada. Se agacho para quedar a su altura—Aunque el niño ahora quedaba un poco más alto— y lo examinó con la mirada. Las mejillas de Dayton se colorearon de un rosa tenue de la vergüenza. No sabía que iba a decirle a su papá ahora, no le salían las palabras.

Notó que Brick abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, y tan veloz como un rayo muchas ideas se instalaron en su cabeza, torturándolo.

¿Qué le diría su papá? ¿Lo regañaría por gritar? ¡¿Y si ahora lo quiere cocinar por ser feo, deforme, y además gritón?!

-¿Enano, que te ocu…?

-¡Tengo que ir al baño, con permiso! –Farfulló, se bajó del sofá de un saltó y pegó carrera hacía el baño. Brick, confundido por esa actitud tan extraña, se levantó y fue tras él. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le ocurría.

Los demás solo se quedaron observando hasta que los dos pelirrojos se perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Butch a nadie en especial. Los tres niños restantes se encogieron de hombros en respuesta. Ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos, preguntándose cual se suponía que era su plan al gritar de esa forma. Si era sacarles un espanto, pues le funcionó.

Kiara se levantó tímidamente del suelo y aferró sus manos a su vestido azul. Boomer notó su nerviosismo, pero pensó que era algo normal estar de esa forma si la despertaban de esa manera tan brusca, sobre todo si se trataba de su pequeña rubia. Le dedicó una sonrisa suave para tranquilizarla y ella aun con esa timidez, se acercó hasta él, con pasos lentos y cautelosos.

-Joder, casi me hago del susto… -Murmuró tan bajo la ojiverde para no ser escuchada, pero no le funcionó. Butch se volvió hacia ella con el cejo fruncido, desaprobando esa palabrita que sus oídos oyeron claramente.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Jade abrió los ojos asustada.

¡Se supone que debía poner contento a su padre, no hacerlo enojar más!

-¿Q..Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Quien dijo algo? –Contestó instantáneamente haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¡Oh! ¡Que guapo te ves hoy, papi!- Butch rodó los ojos y negó divertido para después despeinarla con cariño.

-No vuelvas a decir esa palabra, mucho menos frente a tu madre- La niña sonrió triunfal de recibir ese gesto.

Ahora volvió su mirada al niño que segundos atrás lo recordó tendido en el suelo. Brendan se cubría la frente soltando maldiciones bajas que seguro iban para Dayton, y después descubrir su frente dejando a la vista una marca rojiza del impacto.

Bren se quedó muy quieto cuando su tío rubio sostuvo su mentón y entornó los ojos en el golpe. No lo hacía notar, pero estaba nervioso.

¿Qué tal si lo encontraban defectuoso y lo botaban a la basura de una vez?

Boomer lo convenció de ir a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo cuando menciono "Antes de que crezca y parezcas unicornio"

Las dos niñas se quedaron solas con el moreno. Jade le lanzó una mirada a Kiara dando un asentimiento. La rubia ojiazul entendió lo que quería decir.

Ya era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

* * *

_**Holis~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. **_

_**Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y bueno... puede decirse que es como relleno, pero el próximo ya es seguro el plan de los niños. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. que yo disfruto de escribirlos & sobre todo, disfruto de leer sus reviews :D Muchas gracias por dejarme & también por sus alertas y favoritos. **_

_**También ojala les haya agradado la escena de los rubios, en el siguiente será la escena de los rojos. **_

_**Bueno, yo me despido que acabo de llegar de un largo viaje en avion & estoy como un zombi e_è joder, que no he dormido... Pero quise actualizar antes de caer muerta en una cama. **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho! & nos leemos. **_

_**¿Merezco reviews? asdjgkljisnedj~ ¡Digan que si! :')**_

_**¡Ah! Casi lo olvidooo! ;A; **_

_Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta _

**BrickxBloss-Reds:** Aquí ya está el recuerdo de los azulitos, ojala te guste~ Adoro ponerlos serios pero a la vez tremendos xD jaja. Es que ese trío es pésimo buscando, pero por fin ya los han encontrado! Ahora tendrán que prepararse para las locuras de sus hijos para evitar ser botados. Gracias por tu review & nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3

**karito: **Que bueno que te gustara la parte de los verdesitos, & espero que también te guste el de los azules. Jajaja ese Brick, entiendelo, estaba nervioso ¿Como explicarles a las chicas que sus hijos estaban perdidos? Lo del inodoro fue lo primero que se le ocurrió xD jeje Gracias por dejarme un review & nos leemos! (:

**Hinata Namikaze: **Si estuvieses dentro de la historia también querrías estar escondida entre los arboles para precenciar la escena de los verdes x'D yo si querría jaja. Aquí ya vez la escena de los azules & en el siguiente sigue el de los rojitos :3 Muchas gracias por tu review & nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**A: **¿A?¡Omg! Como pretty little liars! Dx (¿Wtf?) Okey no... :') Si ves esa serie, me entenderás jajaja. Oh dios, una amenaza de muerte... es la primera vez que recibo una D: creo que después de todo, si eres A (?) Tranquila :') no será necesario jalarme las patas y llevarme a un mundo subterráneo D: Podrás hacerlo si es que dejo esto abandonado xD pero ¡No sucederá! :3 Gracias por tu review... o tu amenaza, lol xD me alegro que te haya encantado :A & espero leerte en el próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Demashitaa powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece. **_

* * *

_Víspera de navidad. _

_La noche más esperada por todos los niños, adultos y ancianos. _

_Noche en la que la familia y amigos se reúnen para pasar una hermosa velada, con comida deliciosa mientras se contempla un lindo árbol de navidad. Todos juntos, esperando a que llegue la media noche. _

_Esa noche era especial para Momoko, no solo por qué era la primera navidad que festejaba su pequeño hijo, si no que todas las familias se habían juntado por primera vez para pasarla juntos. Después de todo, se llevaban muy bien. _

_La velada de ese año ahora tocaba ser en la casa de la parejita verde. Era impresionante como la casa de los verdes se transformó en una perfectamente adornada, y bastante presentable. Momoko al entrar no podía creer que su amiga Kaoru realmente se haya puesto a ordenar su casa y dejarla tan… preciosa. Pues Kaoru siempre fue floja para limpiar, y Butch… ¡Ni se diga! _

_No era como si su casa siempre estuviera patas para arriba, no. Era como una casa normal, pero esta vez se notó que el esfuerzo por dejar esa casa impecable fue bastante. _

_Dentro del hogar todos estaban muy animados. El señor Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji, Matubara y el señor Rowdy reían abiertamente, quien sabe de qué cosas hablando. Cosas de hombres quizá. En la mesa se encontraba sentada la madre de Miyako conversando animadamente con la señora Rowdy, y después se les unió la señora Matsubara cargando a su nieto que andaba algo inquieto entre sus brazos, viendo hacia todas partes. _

_Sentados sobre el sofá frente a una fogata estaba la pareja de azules. Miyako cargaba a su niña de un año que jugaba con una esfera de plástico, mientras Boomer sentado a su lado cargaba a la hija de Butch que muy pronto cumpliría los dos años, y que también tenía una esfera de plástico en sus manos, pero la diferencia es que esta agitaba la bola con tanto ímpetu que el rubio se la tuvo que quitar para que la esfera no saliera volando y golpeara a alguien. _

_El hermano mayor de Kaoru y su esposa estaban sentados en el mismo sofá que ellos, riendo del rubio que hacía su esfuerzo por controlar a la hiperactiva hija de la pelinegra. Ellos también tenían a una niña de 5 años peliverde como su padre, y esperaban a un niño más. _

_En el sofá individual se encontraba Butch mientras tenía a su esposa sentada en una de sus piernas y la abrazaba por la cintura. Ellos platicaban con la señora Akatsutsumi que tenía al pequeño pelirrojo en brazos. A un lado de ellos estaban Kuriko y su novio Ken, que platicaban con Shou, el hermano menor de Kaoru, hasta que todos en la sala se unieron en una conversación._

_La imagen de toda la familia ante los ojos rosado fue muy bella. _

_Pero… ¿Dónde estaba ella? Obviamente con su pelirrojo, dándose una escapadita al jardín de la familia verde, donde por la puerta corrediza transparente podía observar el interior. _

_-Piensas mucho…-Mencionó Brick con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de su amada. Momoko sonrió teniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos se movían al compás de la música navideña, muy divertidos. Más que bailar, parecía que jugaban a dar vueltas exageradas que les sacaban risas. _

_-Solo estoy feliz. –Se encogió de hombros.- Nunca pensé que podría bailar tan a gusto en el jardín de Kaoru. –Brick le dio la razón con un asentimiento divertido. _

_-Insisto en que le pagaron a alguien por dejar este lugar impecable. _

_Los dos quedaron de nuevo en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. El dueño de la mirada carmín de pronto le sonrió coquetamente a la chica, sabiendo que a esta se le colorearían las mejillas y desviaría la mirada con una graciosa sonrisa. Momoko comenzó a reír. A pesar del tiempo, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa con esas sonrisas que le lanzaba el pelirrojo. Escondió la mirada sobre el pecho del mayor y dejó de rodear su cuello para posarlas alrededor de él. Brick también rio con la reacción de su esposa y no pudo contener más el deseo de besarla._

_Le tomó delicadamente del mentón y le lanzó una mirada traviesa. Ella comprendió perfectamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa traviesa, sintiéndose ansiosa. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta sentir el suave roce de sus labios, hasta que de una vez por todas acabaron con el corto espacio que los dividía, dándose por fin su tan esperado beso. _

_Sus labios se movían con suavidad, perdiéndose por completo en la cálida sensación que ambos sentían, incitándoles a juguetear un rato. Las manos del joven bajaron lenta y traviesamente por la espalda de la chica. Ella separó sus labios unos cuantos milímetros para sonreír. El ojirojo también le sonrió y con su lengua contorneo la comisura de sus labios, para segundos después volverlos a unir con un poco más de intensidad. _

_Brick sintió un agradable escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando la pelirroja entreabrió su boca unos segundos, permitiéndole el paso. Invitación que obviamente el pelirrojo no rechazó. _

_Hubiese podido seguir siendo un momento perfecto, si no fuera porque un llanto sobresaltó a ambos rompiendo su hermoso beso. Los dos se separaron. Dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de cristal, y los dos al darse cuenta del problema soltaron un suspiro cansado antes de decir al unísono "Kuriko…" _

_-Yo voy –Avisó Brick separándose de su esposa e ir en dirección a la puerta. _

_Una vez que entro, se recargó en el marco para observar la escena. _

_Su cuñada Kuriko teniendo a su bebé en sus sofocantes brazos mientras le hacía mimos, que por la cara de sufrimiento de su hijo se notaba que no le ponía para nada feliz. El niñito pelirrojo volvió a hacer un puchero alzando los brazos en todas direcciones para que alguien se apiadara de él y lo alejara de esa mujer que lo asfixiaba con todo su amor, hasta que se percató de la presencia de su padre. _

_Ahora sus bracitos se dirigieron a él soltándose a llorar. La hermana menor de la pelirroja hizo un puchero al no tener la atención del bebé. _

_-No es justo, ustedes lo pueden tener todo el tiempo.-Se quejó ella, una vez que Brick se acercó y el bebé de inmediato se le colgó en sus brazos. Brick lo alzó y paró de llorar. _

_-Lo siento, Kuriko –Se disculpó el chico.- Podrás tenerlo mañana. Ya es algo tarde, y seguro tiene sueño. –Mintió, pero eso solo era para rescatar al pequeño y no hacer sentir mal a la chica de que el bebé no quiere estar con ella, y lo entendía. _

_La chica se rindió y fue con su novio Ken a otra parte. Una vez que se fue, Dayton comenzó a aplaudir contento con una risita. No era que no la quisiera, pero su tía era muy… pegajosa. Brick se rio con ese gesto de su hijo, lo abrazó y lo llevó hacia afuera donde se encontraba su amada. En el camino antes de salir se topó con la pequeña Jade que corrió frente a él como alma que la lleva el diablo balbuceando quien sabe que cosas, segundos después salió Boomer con una nariz muy roja y fue tras ella. Seguro el querer quitarle la esfera de plástico le salió muy mal. _

_Momoko al ver a sus dos hombres acercarse sonrió. El niño bostezó dirigiendo sus brazos hacia su madre y esta lo sostuvo. Una vez allí el niño recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos. Brick arqueó una ceja. _

_-Supongo que… tendrá que abrir sus obsequios mañana-Dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa. Se acercó para besar a su esposa y después besar la cabeza de su bebé antes de que quedara profundamente dormido._

_-Es muy temprano aun.-Comentó la pelirroja extrañada.- Que raro, normalmente el duerme cua…-Pero no logró terminar la frase cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de su oreja haciéndole pegar un chillido.-¡Au, au, au! ¡Amor, suelta eso! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Brick, ayúdame! _

_El pelirrojo que se había espantado con el repentino grito, ahora batallaba para hacer que su bebé soltara el arete en forma de gorros navideños. Una vez que lo logró, decidió que sería el quien tuviera a Dayton en brazos por el bien de las orejas de Momoko. _

_-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Brick. _

_-Si, no me esperé eso- Respondió la pelirroja masajeando su lóbulo, y por supuesto, quitándose el arete colgante. _

_-¿Te lastimaste la mano? –Volvió a preguntar Brick con el mismo tono preocupado. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Mi mano?-Momoko dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo que… estaba mas concentrado revisando la pequeña manita de su hijo._

_-Menos mal, esos aretes no te hicieron nada. –Sonrió el pelirrojo a su niño tomando su pequeña mano y depositando un beso en esta. El bebé sonrió y balbuceó unas cuantas cosas, como si quisiera hablar con su padre. _

_-¡Pero quien resultó herida fui yo!-Habló la pelirroja para captar su atención y formó un puchero al ver que Brick ni le hizo caso y mejor respondía a los balbuceos de Dayton. _

_-¿Sí? ¿Qué tu madre es gruñona por no dejarte jugar con su arete? –El bebé le respondió con mas balbuceos y Momoko se cruzó de brazos indignada- ¿Aja? Si, si, que mal… _

_-Brick –Siguió intentando la ojirosa con un adorable puchero y su tono infantil. Brick se giró hacia ella '¡Por fin!' Pensó la chica, y luego unos labios besaron con ternura donde anteriormente se encontraba su arete. Ella sonrió, contenta de tener su atención. _

_-Ya, ya… no te enfades, preciosa. Te amo. –Volvió a besarla dulcemente en los labios- ¿Sabes que? ¡Tengo una idea! _

_La Akatsutsumi miró como sus ojos adquirieron brillo y una sonrisa maliciosamente traviesa afloró en sus labios. Luego el pelirrojo miró al bebé y soltó una risita, igual de traviesa. _

_-¿Qué dices, Dayton? ¿A que quieres tirar de las orejas de la tía Kuriko? –Momoko frunció el ceño. _

_-¡Claro que no! No lo pienses, Brick…_

_-Tienes razón… ¡Mejor las orejas de Kaoru! ¡Vamos! –Y con esa frase, el hombre se fue sonriente con su hijo en brazos, y una histérica Momoko yendo detrás. _

_-¡Brick, idiota! ¡Nuestro hijo no es un juguete! _

_Oh, si ~ Una hermosa velada y divertida para todos. O bueno… no todos. _

_**-¡Ahhh! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! ¡Brick, eres un hijo de…!**_

No para Kaoru…

* * *

Sobre un banquito, el niño pelirrojo logró alcanzar perfectamente el espejo del baño, pues aunque no le gustara admitirlo él era algo bajito. Abrió el grifo y se humedeció el rostro, queriendo eliminar así su nerviosismo. Cerró el grifo y una vez más miró hacia su reflejo. No lo entendía. Él no se consideraba nada feo… ¿Entonces por qué su padre no le quería?

Unos leves golpes se oyeron en la puerta del baño. El niño se sobresaltó y un nudo de nervios se instaló en su estómago.

-¿Se puede? –Escuchó decir a su padre del otro lado. Sabía que esto pasaría y no podía ignorarlo.

-N..no…-Tartamudeo al contestar y se recriminó por ello ¡Debía sonar firme!- Saldré en un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Volvió a preguntar algo preocupado.

-Sí, yo… estoy bien. –Error al responder indeciso. Se alarmó cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, sabiendo que su padre ignoró el que no quería que entrara.

-¡No, no, no… papá, estoy bien! –Comenzó a gritar alarmado.

-Demasiado tarde. –Y sí, demasiado tarde, pues la puerta ya estaba abierta y Brick ya estaba adentro. Miró al niño sobre el banquito y con la cara mojada lo cual le extrañó. También pudo notar que su piel estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, lo que provocó que Brick se asustara. Rápidamente se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y tocó su frente y después sus mejillas para ver si tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué estas mojado? –Interrogó el mayor, aun con sus manos sobre el rostro del pequeño. Dayton no supo que responder. Su padre lo miraba preocupado y no entendió por qué, sintió algo raro por dentro mejor conocido como miedo y… nostalgia. Él estaba allí frente a él, con su mirada preocupada y tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que él lo quisiera. ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si todo era una actuación?

_No, no, no… ¡No lo hagas Dayton! _Se repetía mentalmente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y después… después sus ojos humedecerse y… _¡No, no, no, no llores! _Volvió a repetirse dentro, desesperadamente. Pero fue tarde…

El niño se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo y se abrazó con fuerza, dejando involuntariamente las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar los sollozos. Se sentía terrible… ¡Él no era un llorón! Y ahora estaba llorando, y lo peor del caso es que lo hacía frente su héroe. Él, que siempre quiso ser fuerte como lo es su padre, que nunca en su corta vida lo había visto llorar.

Había fallado. Había llorado y demostrado que era… no como él. Tal vez entendía porque se lo quería comer y hacer otro. Él quería un hijo fuerte, más astuto, más carismático y por supuesto que… mas bonito.

Brick no supo que le ocurría, pero no dudo en estrecharlo contra su pecho protectoramente. El pequeño se sintió bien con ese abrazo, y solo eso le dio la esperanza de que, tal vez podría convencerlo de que él era mejor que cualquier otro niño.

-¿Dayton? ¿Dayton, que ocurre?

Le iba a decir. Le iba a decir la verdad. Pero al final prefirió no hacerlo… e inventarse otra cosa. Ya haría que su padre lo volviera a querer. Ya lo haría, era un reto.

-Papá…-Susurró, y claramente Brick lo escuchó. ¿Cómo no oírlo si su cabeza la tenía a un lado? Aun así el niño no se quiso separar.- Me dolía el estómago. –Mintió, limpiándose los ojos- Me comí un gusano….

-¿Gusano? –El pelirrojo sonó extrañado y a la vez un poco exaltado. ¿Cómo que se tragó a un gusano?- ¿Gusano de dulce, cierto?

El niño se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

-No papá, fue un gusano de verdad… -El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció un poco y eso espantó al niñito.- ¡Perdóname, no te molestes! No lo volveré a hacer… -Se limpió otra lagrima que se estaba escapando- ¡Y ya no llorare, lo prometo!

Brick cargó a su hijo y lo sentó en la tapa del inodoro. Cogió una pequeña toalla y se dispuso a secarle el rostro que aún se encontraba mojado y ahora más con las lágrimas.

-Hijo… ¿Por qué te has comido un gusano? –La voz de Brick no sabía cómo interpretarla. Era entre una mezcla dudosa, asombrada y molesta.- Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Sabes cuantas enfermedades podrían causarte?

-_Díselo a los gemelos_ –Habló en su mente- Es que… me dio curiosidad de saber a qué sabían, pero… saben feo. Prometo que jamás lo haré.

Su padre negó sin poder creerlo, y hasta le causaba un poco de gracia, pero solo un poco. Le sonrió a su hijo.

-Entonces… ¿Estabas llorando porque aun te duele? –Preguntó. El niño lo pensó dos veces… si decía que sí, le harían beber un jarabe que sabe feo, y el detestaba ese jarabe con toda su alma. Negó.

-No… se me acaba de quitar el dolor justamente ahora.–Brick arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no te duele? –Volvió a preguntar y el niño asintió.- ¿Y por qué son esas lágrimas, chaparro?

-Porque… -Se quedó callado. No tenía nada que inventarse por la cual lloró y lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada, aferrando sus manos a su pantalón. Su padre le tomó del mentón y le levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos y sonreírle de una forma que le inspiraba confianza.

-Dime la verdad ¿Qué está pasando, enano? –El mayor preguntó con paciencia. Algo tenía su hijo y estaba seguro de ello. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que actuase de pronto así? No lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo y haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo con sus problemas. Adoraba a su hijo y en cierta forma le preocupaba demasiado lo que pasara por su pequeña cabeza.

Dayton lo miró por unos leves segundos. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Debería decirle que él podía ser mejor hijo? ¿Debería decirle cómo se siente al respecto? Se estaba haciendo un debate mental que incluso le dolió un poco la cabeza de pensarlo con tanta rapidez.

Abrió la boca para responderle. De nuevo estaba tan nervioso que juraba que sentía que su corazón se le saldría, y también estaba seguro de que su padre lo notó. Pero entonces…

-Ehm… ¿El baño está ocupado?

Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta media abierta donde una cabecita se asomaba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Dayton sonrió, y negó inmediatamente bajándose de la tapa del inodoro.

-Todo tuyo –Y con esa frase, pasó a un lado de Jade susurrando un "Gracias" y salir huyendo por la puerta.

-¡Dayton, espera! –Gritó Brick a su hijo para hacerlo detener, pero fue tarde, pues el niño ya había salido del baño.

* * *

Butch que se había quedado en la sala con su sobrina rubia, se sentía un poco incómodo. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con la presencia de Kiara, pero ahora… se sentía algo diferente. Ya había estado con ella en muchas ocasiones, y la niña era muy sonriente y platicadora con él. Le contaba las cosas nuevas que había aprendido en el día, o le mostraba las nuevas mascotas que tenía, como lo eran los caracoles o las mariquitas. Recordó aquel día en el que se quedó dormido y la niña aprovechó para pintarle el rostro y tapizarlo de estrellitas, corazones, arcoíris y muchas cosas coloridas. Lo peor del caso, es que no se dio cuenta y así salió a la calle. Quiso sonreír por ese recuerdo, pero… el ambiente no se lo permitió.

Su sobrina rubia que era tan linda y carismática, ahora estaba muy seria. Él no la miraba directamente, pero podría jurar que la chiquilla le miraba de forma asesina.

Sí, eso mismo dijo: A-SE-SI-NA. ¿Por qué razón? No tenía ni la más jodida idea.

Pero claro, por la cabeza del moreno nunca se le pasó que la razón de esa mirada fuera por qué él fue el primero en decir que ella parecía una palmera, y al decir aquello, convencer a su padre de regalarla a la vecina de muchos gatos.

¿Cómo no molestarse con él después de aquello? ¡Estaba a punto de arruinarle la vida! Pero había un plan. Un plan que debía seguir para evitarlo, y por ese motivo debía dejar de una vez por todas lanzarle miradas molestas a su tío Butch y hacer como si ella no estuviera enterada de nada.

-Kiara –Llamó el pelinegro, dispuesto a saber porque jodida razón la niña le miraba así. Ella, que se había sentado en el sillón individual y le quedaba de frente, solo desvió un poco la mirada disimuladamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás… molesta conmigo?

Para la sorpresa de Butch, ella solo arqueó una ceja con mirada irónica. ¡¿Desde cuándo hace esas miradas?! Era exactamente la misma mirada que hace Boomer cuando está molesto. Oh… ahora entiende de quien lo aprendió.

La rubia no pudo evitarlo, pero al darse cuenta, la sustituyó rápidamente.

-No –Fue su respuesta.- No estoy molesta, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

El moreno alzó sus cejas. Su semblante había cambiado al inocente de siempre y su voz era igual que siempre. ¿Podría ser que estaba molesta por que la despertaron? Es verdad que todo mundo se pone de malas cuando los despiertan. Sí, seguro era eso.

-Por nada –El chico, convencido de aquella teoría, le sonrió de forma ladina a la niña, a lo que ella también se la devolvió.

* * *

-¿Qué tanto te duele? –Preguntó el rubio mientras buscaba en el congelador un poco de hielo. El niño pelinegro estaba sentado en la barra con la mirada un poco perdida, pero la pregunta le hizo volver a la tierra y tocó su frente para averiguarlo.

-Agh… estúpido. –Murmuró molesto al sentir la punzada de dolor. Boomer dejó de hacer lo que hacía para posar su atención en el.- ¡No, no, no! ¡No te decía estúpido a ti! Se lo decía a Dayton ¡Tu no eres nada estúpido! –Farfulló el niño con un toque de horror mientras hacia gestos de negación. Boomer se acercó a el con el hielo y sonrió.

-Descuida y... gracias, supongo. –Brendan se sintió aliviado con esa repuesta tan tranquila y sonrisa de su tío.- Ponte esto en la frente y no te lo quites hasta dentro de un rato ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero… ¿Va dolerme?

-¿Quieres tener la nariz de pinocho en la frente?

Brendan no necesitó mas para ponerse la bolsa de hielo. Primero hizo una mueca al sentir lo helado, pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse.

¡Que día tan mas horrible! Pensaba él. Despertó creyendo que sería un día cualquiera y ahora se enteraba de que parecía un simio, después que su padre quería desecharlo a la basura y no negaba que se sentía aterrado, y ahora tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente. ¡Ahora parecería mitad simio, mitad unicornio!

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Boomer al ver los ojos entristecidos del niño. Brendan levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules de Boomer. Su tío rubio siempre inspiraba confianza y le agradaba mucho por ser el mas paciente ante sus travesuras; No como su padre, que lo correteaba maniáticamente por toda la casa cuando hacía una de las suyas que sobrepasaban el limite y se transformaba en Homero Simpson queriendo ahorcarlo como si él fuera Bart.

Pero incluso ahora, a Boomer le tenía un poco de desconfianza. Eran muy pocas las veces que le escuchaba molesto, y como le escuchó en la mañana debía admitir que le dieron un poco de escalofríos.

-No, nada. –Respondió y quiso bajarse de la barra, pero estaba algo alto para él. Se tensó cuando sintió las manos de su tio queriéndolo ayudar a bajar y no evitó pegar un brinco de nuevo ante el susto.

-¿Seguro te encuentras bien? –Volvió a preguntar Boomer desconcertado.

-Si, si, estoy bien. –Habló con rapidez y por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo.

* * *

Los cuatro niños volvieron a reunirse, esta vez dentro de la habitación de Dayton.

-Perdonen si los asusté, chicos. Entré en pánico…

-Y nos contagiaste tu pánico. –Aseguró Jade al pelirrojo.

-Perdón por tu… frente.-Ahora Dayton se disculpó con Bren, que este le miro serio.

-Ya qué –Se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ya saben que hacer. –Declaró el de ojos roji rosas.

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los otros tres al unisonó.

-Hagan lo que puedan. Bren, Jade, aléjense de los botes de basura, por si acaso…-Los gemelos asintieron.- Y Kiara, no llores, no grites, y no te acerques a los gatos. –Kiara asintió e hizo un saludo militar, que con su apariencia tierna causó gracia. – Yo me alejaré por completo de la cocina. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de un rato y veremos como nos fue.

* * *

**Brendan y Jade: Halagos. **

Butch veía la televisión cuando de pronto dos niños comenzaron a estorbar su vista. El moreno alzó las cejas, viendo a sus dos hijos que le sonreían de una manera inusual.

-Dos sonrisas así no se ven hasta que me piden algo.- Comentó Butch con el tono sarcástico.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y Jade decidió apagar el televisor.

-No, no queremos pedirte algo esta vez.-Habló el menor de los gemelos, manteniendo su distancia. Tanto él como su hermana estaban nerviosos.- Nos dimos cuenta de que…

Butch les prestó mas atención, hasta que su hijo quedó callado. El enarcó una ceja.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que…?-Animó el azabache a seguir. Brendan miró rápidamente a la gemela, lanzándole una mirada de que continuara ella.

-Ehem… nos dimos cuenta de que… -Continuó la niña- Queremos ser como tú.

-¿Eh? –Balbuceó Butch confundido.- ¿Quieren ser como yo?

-Sí papá, tu eres la persona mas increíble y genial del mundo.- Exclamó Brendan con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y hay muchas mujeres tras de ti! Eres muy muy muy atractivo. –Le siguió jade.- Aunque a mamá no le guste eso…

-Sí y… ¡Y cuando yo crezca quiero ser igual a ti! Y tener a muchas chicas tras de mí, pero solo amaré a una.

-¡Y también quiero ser la mejor jugadora de futbol como tú!

-Y cuando yo tenga hijos, haré lo posible por hacerlos felices como tu a nosotros.

-Y cuando seas viejo, te cuidaremos mucho y no te llevaremos a un asilo.

-Sí, y también…

-¡Alto, alto, esperen un momento! –Detuvo Butch a los dos niños que ya comenzaban a inspirarse. Ellos callaron y lo miraron silenciosamente. El hombre tenía una mirada totalmente desconcertada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabar a los dos niños. Después sonrió.

-Ahora sí, niños… ¿Qué estaban diciendo del asilo? –Los gemelos sonrieron y continuaron con su larga lista de halagos. _¡Oh sí, esto se los enseñaré cuando sean adulto, por si intentan llevarme al asilo! _Pensaba el moreno en su interior sin dejar de grabarlos.

-_Kaoru no va a creer esto…_ -Murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

**Kiara: Diciendo la verdad. **

Boomer fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco al jardín, hasta que al estar allí parado sintió una presencia más. Se giró para encontrarse con su pequeña y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?

-Papi… quiero… yo quiero… -Abrazó mas a su extraño peluche un poco nerviosa. No debía arruinarlo ¡No debía arruinarlo! Si pudo actuar normal frente a Butch, con su padre también podría.

-¿Qué cosa quieres? ¿Quieres comer algo? –Pregunto el ojiazul agachándose a la altura de su niña.

La imagen del niñito pelirrojo diciéndole que no llorara, ni gritara, se posó en su mente. ¡Ella podía hacerlo!

-Quiero decirte algo importante.-Comento un poco mas segura. Boomer le miró con atención.-Mentir está mal… y ya no quiero tener secretos contigo. –Boomer se sorprendió por lo que su pequeña hija le acababa de decir. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero ella se adelantó.- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dije que Boggie -Señaló a su peluche- Fue quien pinto de colores la pared? –Su padre asintió.- Fui yo… ¿Y recuerdas cuando te dije que una pelota entró volando por la ventana y rompió el jarrón de mamá? Pues… la pelota no existe, yo lo rompí por accidente… ¿Y recuerdas cuando encontraste las zanahorias en las macetas y te dije que tal vez la maceta era de zanahorias? Es mentira… yo las enterré allí. ¡Y también…!

-Kiara –La rubia calló asustada, creyendo que su padre la regañaría. Por supuesto que él ya sabía que todas esas cosas eran mentiras, pero se las había dejado pasar. Ahora estaba feliz por ella, por admitir sus errores.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, amor.

-¿De... de verdad? –Los ojitos azules brillaron de la alegría. Su padre asintió y acarició su mejilla.

-Estoy orgulloso de que me digas la verdad. No me gusta que mientas.

-Prometo que te diré toda la verdad desde ahora.

-De acuerdo.-El rubio sonrió, sin pensar que pronto esa sonrisa… se borraría.

-Entonces… ¿Recuerdas cuando buscabas desesperadamente una llave azul? –Boomer frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Llave? ¿Qué llave? ¡Espera! ¿La llave con piedras blancas?

-¡Si, si, esa que es muy bonita! –Boomer abrió los ojos como platos. Esa es la llave de su caja fuerte que tenía perdida.- Estaba jugando y se calló por el inodoro…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Y también los ruidos que se escuchan en la noche, los hace mi hámster que encontré y decidí cuidarlo a escondidas.

-¿¡Que!?

-Aja… y ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi primer beso sería con un príncipe azul y tu te molestaste? Ya no estés molesto papá, ya no tendré mi primer beso con un príncipe –Contó la niñita con una sonrsita inocente- ¡Por que ya di mi primer beso!

_Ya-di-mi-primer-beso _Fueron las palabras que pasaron lentamente por la cabeza del rubio…

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!?

* * *

**Dayton: Momentos felices. **

_Tú puedes hacerlo, Dayton, Tu puedes, anda. _Se daba ánimos el mismo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Dio un gran suspiro antes de tocar la puerta y abrirla un poco para asomar su rostro.

Su padre estaba allí, sentado en la silla frente al ordenador. El oji sangre giró para ver a su hijo allí y sonreírle de forma divertida.

-¿Y tu? ¿Desde cuando llamas antes de entrar? –Comentó con gracia. Dayton lo pensó y realmente tenía razón, nunca toca la puerta para entrar y mucho menos se queda en el marco a esperar el permiso.

Se sintió torpe, pues aun ni le decía palabra y su padre ya encontraba una actitud extraña en él, y no debía levantar sospechas. No espero a que su padre le dijera que pasara y mejor entro a la habitación. Debía sonar normal.

-Cierto –Rio nervioso rascando su nuca.- Bueno… quería intentarlo por lo menos una vez.- Se excusó.- ¿Estás ocupado? –Preguntó y no pudo evitar ver la pantalla de la computadora. Había una fotografía de él. Brick notó que su hijo se dio cuenta de ello, así que rápidamente presionó "enviar" y apagó el monitor.

-No, no lo estoy. –Respondió Brick, girando la silla para verle mejor.- ¿Pasa algo?

Dayton se sentó en el borde de la cama y negó.

-No, solo que… estoy aburrido, y quería estar un rato contigo. –Comentó con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si conversamos un rato, papá? ¡Hace mucho que no lo hacemos!

-¿Conversar? –Se extrañó el pelirrojo. Su hijo la mayoría de las veces quería jugar con él. Solo para asegurarse…- ¿Seguro no quieres jugar u otra cosa? –El niño negó.

-No, solo… quiero conversar contigo. ¿Está mal? –Brick le sonrió.

-No, no está mal… Me parece bien, porque yo quiero conversar de unas cosas contigo. –De nuevo ese nudo de nervios le quería invadir, pero respiro para tranquilizarse.

-¿Ah, así? ¿Y que cosas?

-Quiero saber porque llorabas hace un rato. –Respondió con tranquilidad.- Me extraña de ti.

Oh, oh… no pensó en una excusa si llegaba a preguntarle eso.

-Es que… es que… -Susurró y de nuevo adoptaba esa imagen temerosa, pero al darse cuenta se armó de valor y se cruzó de brazos.- No pienso decírtelo.-Soltó queriendo verse firme. Error… -¡Espera, espera, papá no lo hagas, no, no, nooo!

Brick lo cargó de pronto y lo arrojo a la cama apresando sus muñecas y pies. Una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida se asomó por sus labios. Dayton estaba completamente inmóvil y su corazón latía aceleradamente del miedo y la adrenalina, pero… de alguna forma le divertía.

-¿Ah, no vas a decirme? ¿Tendré que usar mis métodos para sacártelo? –Dayton aunque no quiso, soltó una risa nerviosa al negar. Brick le levantó la camisa de golpe dejando al descubierto su abdomen y apegó su rostro para soplarle, provocando cosquillas y unas sonoras carcajadas por parte del niño.

-¡Por favor, por favor, para! ¡Detente!-Rogaba el niño, sin embargo Brick lo ignoraba hasta que le dijera la verdad, sin percatarse de que unos ojitos azules miraban la escena, perturbados.

Kiara Rowdy que no pudo evitar asomarse a la habitación al escuchar las suplicas, tenía el rostro pálido y totalmente descompuesto. Las piernas le flaquearon y sintió tremendas nauseas y ganas de llorar…

Brick… ¡BRICK YA SE LO ESTABA COMIENDO!

* * *

**Holis~ Fin del capitulo ¿Les ha gustado? Espero y sí. **

**Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa, así que esto será rápido. ¡Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y disculpen a los que no les he respondido! Sucede que por el momento no tengo Pc (Mi cargador murió –Llora en una esquina-) Y ando en la de mi hermano… a escondidas, coff… Así que disculpen, esta vez no responderé, quiero publicar esto antes de que llegue. **

**En fin, tuve suerte de poder terminar el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Y nos leemos el siguiente. **

**¡PREGUNTA!  
**_¿Cuál de todos los niños te gusta más y por qué? _

De verdad, me gustaría mucho saberlo :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Demashitaa powerpuff girls z no me pertenece. **_

* * *

-¡De acuerdo, te digo pero detente! –Pidió entre risas el niño que ya estaba a punto de reventar. Su padre se quitó de encima sonriendo victorioso. Era una ventaja que su hijo fuera extremadamente cosquilludo.

El hombre volvió a sentarse en la silla del ordenador, mientras el pequeño se erguía y quedaba sentado sobre la cama. La sonrisa de Dayton aun no desaparecía. Ese había sido un momento muy agradable, y se sintió mucho mejor puesto que no sintió miedo de su padre cuando este se le echó encima para provocarle cosquillas. Bueno… al principio sí, pero después ya no, y eso era una buena señal ¿No?

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme?

-No quiero un hermanito… -Soltó de golpe. Era solo una excusa, aunque en parte estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería tener un nuevo hermanito que fuera más bonito que él y que fuera su remplazo cuando se lo comieran. Él evitaría que ese niño nuevo venga y le quite su lugar.

Brick alzó un poco las cejas, sorprendido de esa respuesta. La voz del niño no sonó titubeante, por lo que pudo creerle.

-¿Hermanito? –Cuestionó mirando fijamente al niño con la mirada un poco seria. ¿De dónde había sacado que tendría un hermanito? ¿Acaso… Momoko le dijo algo?

Dayton asintió con una mirada de cachorrito triste que enternecía.

-No quiero un hermanito, papá. Me gusta que seamos solo tú, yo y mamá. Los tres somos muy felices juntos… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó mirándole aun de esa forma tan esperanzada y temerosa a la vez- Eres feliz teniéndome solo a mí… ¿cierto?

Brick notó que la voz del pequeño sonó algo suplicante, y no dudo en dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortadora.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca se imaginó en una situación así, donde su hijo estuviera tan… preocupado por tener un hermanito. El creía que si eso llegara a suceder, su hijo estaría muy feliz, pero ahora…

-Soy muy feliz teniéndote como hijo, Dayton. –Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño, que sonrió aliviado con esa respuesta.- Soy muy feliz teniéndote a ti y a tu madre junto a mí, no lo dudes nunca. –Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa apareció de ver a su hijo contento con esa respuesta, pero le preocupaba aun. Él y Momoko no habían hablado de tener un nuevo bebé— Y no negaba que le gustaría tener otro— Pero entonces… ¿De dónde sacó su hijo lo de tener un hermanito?

El niño sin pensarlo se bajó de la cama y se abrazó de él, que claro que Brick le correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero… ¿De dónde has sacado que tendrías un hermanito? –Pregunto el mayor cuando su hijo se separó de él.

-Eh… bueno… -Titubeó de nuevo. No quería contarle lo que escuchó.- Tuve un sueño sobre eso… ¡Sí, un sueño sobre eso!

-¿Un sueño? ¿Por eso despertaste tan asustado hace un rato?

-Sí.

-¿Y por eso llorabas?

-¡Sí, sí, por eso! –Estaba tan aliviado, las cosas le salieron muy bien aunque sus respuestas hayan sido improvisadas. Brick suspiró.

-Hijo, tu madre y yo no hemos hablado de nada sobre un nuevo bebé, pero… -Demonios, no sabía cómo darle esta platica. En esos momento la plática sobre del sexo se le haría más sencilla y eso porque su padre se la repitió a él y a sus hermanos un sinfín de veces que ya hasta de memoria la sabe. Pero no… esa plática la daría dentro de 7 años más.- Escucha, tener hermanos no es tan malo como parece.

La sonrisa radiante de Dayton poco a poco fue bajando y eso desanimó al hombre.

-Es decir… un hermano menor a veces resulta divertido.-Le sonrió a su hijo, esperando que esa sonrisa no bajara más de la que ya.- Yo tengo dos hermanos menores, aunque solo hayan sido por unos cuantos minutos, siguen siendo mis hermanos menores. –Explicó sosteniendo levemente el mentón para tener los ojos roji rosas mirándole.- Y nos llevamos muy bien ¿No crees?

-Pelean mucho… -Susurró desanimado.

-Bueno, tío Butch puede ser muy desesperante a veces y Boomer, bueno el… es tentador de molestar. –Recordó el pelirrojo, sacándole una leve sonrisa a su hijo.- Pero que peleemos no quiere decir que no los quiera. Cuando niños nos la pasábamos muy bien, y hasta ahora la seguimos pasando bien. Dime… ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar en casa?

Dayton negó.

-Tengo a mis primos para jugar.

-Y… ¿no querrías tener una hermanita a la cual cuidar? Yo quise una, pero tuve que conformarme con Boomer.

El niño volvió a negar.

-Yo ya cuido a Kiara y a Jade… -Se alzó de hombros.- Aunque Jade prefiera cuidarse sola.

Brick ya se estaba contagiándose del ánimo del niño. Él en su infancia jamás pensó así sobre un hermanito, y seguro ese se debía a que nació teniéndolos que ya hasta le parecía normal.

¿Serían celos lo que tenía Dayton?

Que recuerde, él no estuvo celoso de sus hermanos antes. Sus padres se encargaron de tratarlos por igual, aunque… bueno, Boomer por ser el más sensible, tenía solo un poquito más de atención, pero eso no le molesto en absoluto, no como a Butch.

-Ya sé a qué va todo esto.

-¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño.

-Enano, te quiero. –La cara de su hijo era un poema. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes y hasta pudo notar que tembló un poco.

-¿De… de verdad?-Brick frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía dudar de eso?

-No importa si algún día llegas a tener un hermanito, voy a seguir queriéndote igual que siempre. –El ojisangre sonrió quitándose la gorra para después depositarla sobre la cabeza del niño.- Así que no te preocupes por nada.

Y de nuevo, la sonrisa del niño dejo verse una vez más.

* * *

Butch llevaba casi 10 minutos escuchando a sus dos torbellinos hablar y hablar y hablar de su fabulosa persona — ¿Para qué negarlo? Él es increíblemente genial — Pero lo que en un principio le había sacado sonrisas divertidas y orgullosas, terminó por fastidiarle un poco.

Adoraba a esos niños, aunque fueran unos revoltosos y traviesos que le sacaban de quicio en algunas ocasiones, y sobre todo gritos de horror con las ideas descabelladas que tenían ese par. De vez en cuando los encontraba atorados dentro de lugares muy pequeños, como aquella vez que Jade logró meter a Brendan dentro del buzón del cartero.

¿Cómo carajos su hija logró meter a su hermano allí? Ni idea…

O incluso los llegaba a ver sobre cosas muy altas: Corriendo sobre el techo, caminando por el borde de las escaleras, trepando grandes árboles, etc…

Algún día esos niños le provocaran diabetes.

La memoria del teléfono se acabó, deteniendo la grabación, fue entonces que Butch decidió que ya era el momento de parar. De todas maneras, ya tenía las pruebas necesarias para hacerle saber a su verdecita que de los dos, él era el mejor.

Sí, ellos aún seguían siendo tan competitivos, incluso con sus propios hijos.

-Y… y… y…-Repetía muchas veces Bren queriendo encontrar un nuevo halago para su padre ¡Pero ya no se le ocurrían más! Y su hermana gemela no se encontraba mejor, pues ella tenía en todo el rostro la mirada de "¡voy a entrar en crisis!"- Y… y tu…!

-De acuerdo, deténganse. –Paró el pelinegro haciendo un ademán de que callaran. Los dos niños se miraron de reojo, algo desconfiados, pero obedecieron de todas formas. Butch señaló con su dedo el sofá de a un costado, dándoles a entender que tomaran asiento allí. Jade fue la única que se sentó en el lugar señalado. Butch miró al niño pelinegro.- Los dos.

-Pero… -Intentó replicar el niño, pero al encontrarse con los penetrantes orbes de su padre, decidió obedecer y sentarse a un lado de su hermana.

Sentían que estaban en problemas, pues Butch de pronto se colocó algo serio. Sin que el mayor lo notara, su hija pudo notar la seña clave de su gemelo, que significaba "Si algo se pone mal, corre"

-Bien… ahora ¿Van a decirme que sucede? –Preguntó el hombre oji verde.- ¿Qué cosa rompieron ahora?

Los niños hicieron un puchero, claramente ofendidos.

-¡No hemos roto nada! –No pudieron evitar elevar la voz al unísono.

-¿Ah, no? –Butch alzó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido.- Que extraño. Sus halagos para evitar que me enfade han durado demasiado, por lo que supuse que estaban metidos en un gran lío… Si no es así ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

-No ocurre nada, papá-Respondió casi en un susurro la pequeña niña. Lo cierto es que si estaban metidos en un GRAN lío. Tal vez el peor de todos: Su padre los quería botar a la basura por ser… inservibles. Y ahora necesitaban recuperar ese cariño que les tenía otra vez.- Lo prometemos.

Butch fijó sus ojos en esa niña que adoraba demasiado. Su linda princesa, aunque ella aborrecía que le dijeran de esa manera. Le recordaba tanto a su hermosa Kaoru, pero algo en lo que ellas eran realmente diferentes, era la mirada que le dirigían.

Kaoru demostraba firmeza en sus ojos cuando él le veía… ¿Y Jade? Ella podía ser muy valiente como su madre, pero no resistía la mirada de Butch, provocando que sus ojos demostraran lo que sentía realmente en ese momento.

Miedo.

Butch pudo percatarse del miedo en ellos.

De inmediato se preocupó.

-Por favor, digan la verdad… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos gemelos se tornaron serios ante la pregunta. Les era bastante difícil decidirse si decir la verdad o no.

¡Ellos habían oído claramente! Ellos eran simios, que además seguro tendrían un sabor feo, y que no le servirían a su padre para nada. Pero entonces… ¿Qué hay con esa mirada preocupada que les dedicaba el hombre? ¿Una actuación?

Sí, seguro solo era eso. Él había actuado durante 6 años, fingiendo tener algún cariño para ellos ¿No? Él siempre creyó que ellos eran inservibles ¿No?

Que difícil momento.

Si se les ocurría decir la verdad, existe la posibilidad de que Butch ya no tenga que fingir más y los botara a la basura de una vez por todas. La mejor opción ahora era callar, y seguir intentando.

-Solo queríamos pasar un momento contigo- Ahora fue el gemelo menor, para distraer la mirada de su padre hacia su gemela que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Fue un éxito, pues Butch despegó sus ojos de la niña para ahora fijarlos en él.- Y que nos hicieras caso un momento…

Butch alzó un poco las cejas. ¿Qué les hiciera caso un momento? Eso había sonado como si el hombre no les prestara atención todo el tiempo.

Admite que no ha estado con sus hijos la mayoría del día, pues se la ha pasado en una cocina ayudándole a su hermano mayor con su "problema" de hacer un jodido pastel, pero no es como si eso sucediera todos los días.

No supo explicarlo, pero sintió culpabilidad.

-Ya entiendo –Asintió con calma y sonrió a sus dos hijos.- Lamento si no he jugado con ustedes hoy, pero he estado algo ocupado ayudando al tío Brick con…-Los niños prestaron más atención y abrieron un poco más sus ojos, esperando a que su padre continuara.

-¿Con…? –Animó Bren. Necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba escuchar en que le ha estado ayudando, aunque ya supiera que se tratara de crear al nuevo hijo de Brick. El que suplantaría a Dayton.

-Con algo. –Finalizó en pelinegro.

Los gemelos se miraron por un corto lapso, y ahora fue Jade la curiosa.

-¿Algo como qué? –Preguntó queriendo sonar casual, como si el tema no le importara mucho.

Para el temor de los dos, Butch soltó una queda risa.

-No sean preguntones. Mañana lo sabrán.

Jade quiso tomar el primer objeto que tuviese al alcance y destrozarlo con sus manos, de los nervios y tal vez de la furia que sintió con esa maldita respuesta. Las cosas ya estaban muy mal: El niño nuevo aparecería al día siguiente, lo que significaba que no les quedaba nada de tiempo a Dayton para evitar que lo coman, y tampoco tiempo para evitar que botaran al resto.

Se necesitaría de mucha suerte para que los tres adultos los quisieran de nuevo dentro de algunas horas.

-Pero prometo que después, los llevaré a jugar al parque ¿De acuerdo? –El azabache les sonrió a sus dos gemelos, posando una mano en los cabellos de cada uno, provocando que los ojitos esmeraldas de ambos se abrieran.

Acaso dijo… ¿Después?

-¿Después? –Preguntaron al unísono.

-Ajá.

-¿Después… cuándo? – De nuevo sus voces se escucharon sincronizadas.

-¿Saben qué? Tengo una mejor idea... ¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro al cine mañana en la noche?

-¿Los cuatro? ¿Mamá, tú y nosotros? –A la niña pelinegra le brillaron los ojos.- ¿Mañana? ¿Nosotros? ¿Estás seguro de mañana?

Butch se extrañó del eufórico comportamiento de su hija, pero a ella no le importó demostrarlo. Él había dicho "Mañana" lo que quería decir que… ¡Mañana aun no los botarían a la basura! Y tendrían más tiempo de comportarse como gemelitos lindos, incluso estarían dispuestos a usar ropas similares, o los trajecitos de marinero que diseñó su tía Miyako para ellos, que se rehusaban a usar.

-Sí, mañana… ¿Acaso no quieres ir? –Butch ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Bren estaba igual de feliz que ella, pero no lo demostraba como lo hacía su hermana. Una media sonrisa y ojos alegres eran lo único que dejaba notar.

-¡Sí, sí, vamos! –De nuevo, los dos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Pocas veces tenían esa costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo.

Butch iba a decir algo más de no ser por qué vio entrar al salón a su hermano menor, que traía una cara inusual en él. Sus pasos eran desganados como los de un zombi y su mirada perdida en el suelo le extrañó.

¿Qué le habría pasado al rubito?

-¿Boomer? –Llamó el mayor, que fue ignorado escuetamente.- Hey, Boomer. –Pero la misa acción se repitió.

Los tres pares de ojos verdes siguieron lentamente al rubio, viendo como el rowdy menor se acercaba al sofá vacío y se dejaba caer desganadamente sobre el, para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cubrirse el rostro con las manos en gesto cansado.

Los gemelos igual se desconcertaron de ver al rubio, el más tranquilo y que lograba animarte, tan abatido. Después recordaron algo importante…

¿No se suponía que Kiara debía estar con él?

-Oye, hombre… ¿Qué te ocurre? –El azabache comenzó a reír de forma burlona.- ¡Parece como si te hubieran…!

-Ponte a ver la puta tele y déjame en paz. –Respondió tajante. No estaba de humor como para soportar sus burlas.

Butch se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta tan… grosera de su parte. Ahora si andaba preocupado ¿Pero qué le habría pasado como para que estuviese así y además, que contestara incluyendo malas palabras frente a los gemelos?

Tenían ese acuerdo de no decir malas palabras frente a los niños, no porque ellos quisieran, la verdad es que les valía si los escuchaban diciéndolas. Solo lo hacían porque sus adoradas mujeres se volvían histéricas y se pondrían realmente furiosas si escucharan a uno de los niños decirlas.

Aunque bueno… Para Butch era algo diferente. Lamentablemente sus hijos ya sabían un montón de palabras y lo más injusto… ¡Quien salía regañado era él cuando de quien lo aprendieron fue de ella!

Recordó que sus torbellinos estaban sentados en el sofá de alado.

-¡Oye, olvidas que mis hijos están aq…! –Pero calló al voltear y no verlos donde anteriormente estaban sentados.- ¿Vez lo que has hecho? ¡Los has ahuyentad, idiota! ¿Qué mierda te ha ocurrido?

Boomer solo se limitó a hacer un gruñido y destaparse el rostro. Lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué harías Butch, si Jade ya ha dado su… primer beso?

El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo, viendo a su hermano menor como si no hubiera escuchado bien la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harías, Butch?

-¿Qué pregunta tan tonta es esa, Boomer? ¡Acaba de cumplir los seis años! Es una niña, ella no podría…

Boomer lo tomó fuertemente de las solapas de la camisa de forma repentina, lo que alertó al moreno.

-¿Qué… harías?

* * *

-¿Kiara, estás allí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntaba Brendan teniendo su rostro metido dentro de un bote de basura. Había colocado unos ladrillos que le fueran útiles para alcanzarlo.- ¿Kiara? ¡Di algo, joder!

-No está en el otro bote. –Informó la azabache situándose a un lado de su hermano. Brendan tapó nuevamente el basurero y bajó de un salto.

-Aquí tampoco está… ¿Pero que habrá pasado? –La niña se encogió de hombros, pero se sentía aliviada de que Boomer no la haya botado a los basureros. ¿Entonces donde estaba?

Dio una mirada fugaz a la casa de enfrente e hizo una mueca.

-No. –Captó el moreno.- Busquémosla dentro de la casa, y si no está… iremos allí.

* * *

Dayton miraba el techo de la habitación mientras soltaba de rato en rato unas cuantas risas. Los dos pelirrojos andaban recostados sobre la cama, mientras platicaban de varias cosas. Brick le había contado una anécdota graciosa sobre él cuando bebé que no le habían contado, y seguía riendo de su pobre madre y tía a quienes les tiró de las orejas.

El teléfono celular de Brick sonó y el hombre se levantó para poder contestar en el balcón. Dayton se quedó sobre la cama, esperando a que terminara de atender su llamada.

Estaba sonriendo.

El plan le había salido bien. Ya habían recordado muchos momentos felices, y por las risas que sacaba Brick, la idea de "Mi padre me quiere comer" se esfumaba.

Es decir… ahora de que recordaba a su madre, ella no permitiría que le comieran y sustituyeran ¿Verdad?

Tal vez solo se equivocó y lo que escuchó decir a su padre realmente no fue aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¡Era una idea descabellada!

Su madre…

Volteó hacia la puerta corrediza del balcón medio abierta y le llegó la idea de que posiblemente esa llamada fuera de su linda y dulce madre. Contento, se levantó de un salto para ir hacia allá y poder saludarla, que no le había hablado en todo el día.

_-¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo?_

Dayton se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta al oír a su padre hablar.

_-Sí, ya le he enviado una foto de cómo será el niño-_ Silencio- _Sí, sí... así es como quiero a mi hijo, bueno... de hecho así es como lo quiere mi esposa, en realidad. _

El niño pelirrojo se sintió inmóvil… ¿Cómo fue que dijo?

_-Ajá, que sea pelirrojo. Yo hice uno pero… honestamente, no sirvo para esto. Me ha quedado horrible, confío en que usted lo hará bien. _–Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Brick esperaba a que la mujer de la otra línea terminara de hablar.- _¡Muchas gracias! Entonces iré por el dentro de unas horas. Hasta luego. _

Y colgó el teléfono celular.

¡Perfecto! Suerte que encontró en el directorio una pastelería a pedidos. Brick soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero el niño ya no estaba allí. En cambio, miró su gorra roja, que llevaba el niño en su cabeza, ahora tirada en el suelo…

* * *

Dayton corría y solo corría más. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y sus piernas le estaban fallando. Se talló rápidamente los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que comenzaban a obstruirle la visión.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?!

Ahora ya entendía porque su madre no estaba en casa… Su padre le dijo que había ido de compras con sus tías… ¡Compras para el nuevo niño!

Miró la puerta de un armario y sin dudar se metió allí dentro a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta y pasando en medio de los abrigos, logró sentarse en una esquina donde allí abrazó sus piernas y recargó su frente sobre sus rodillas.

Una vez allí, comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente.

Que su padre le rechazara había dolido profundamente… pero que su madre también estuviese de acuerdo, le terminó por destrozar.

Si ellos no querían tener un hijo feo… ¿Por qué lo tuvieron?

Un sollozo un poco más fuerte se hizo presente en aquel armario, pero Dayton tuvo que levantar la mirada al reconocer, que ese sollozo no le pertenecía a él. Pestañeo confundido, dejando que las lágrimas descendieran por su mejilla en lo que él, con su mano hacía a un lado uno de los abrigos que le impedían la vista.

El lugar dentro estaba obscuro, pero pudo identificar que aquella bolita que difícilmente divisaba por la falta de luz al otro extremo del armario, era su prima pequeña.

-¿Ki…kiara? –Preguntó confundo. Si aquella bolita no resultaba ser Kiara, pegaría verdaderamente un grito de horror. Pero no fue necesario, pues ante el llamado, la niña levanto la mirada dejando ver su rostro.

-¿Dayton? –La niñita entrecerró sus ojos intentando verle aun en la obscuridad.

-Sí, soy yo…-Murmuró gateando hacia donde ella. Por mera casualidad, encontró una lámpara y la prendió, ahora sí, logrando ver el rostro de la niña. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de la piel pálida de su prima, sumando que le miraba con ojos desorbitados y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un fuerte sonrojo y unas cuantas lágrimas. - ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué te ha pasa…?

No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando la pequeña rubia se lanzó con fuerza hacia el pelirrojo, rodeando su cuerpo en un matador abrazo que le sacó todo el aire que el pobre tenía en sus pulmones. Los dos cayeron al suelo y aunque Dayton intentaba articular algo, Kiara le ignoraba y depositaba miles de besos en todo su rostro mientras farfullaba cosas incoherentes.

"Estás vivo" Fue lo único que el mayor logró entender entre beso y beso.

-Kia… duele… el…cu..cuello… Suelta.- Rogó el niño, intentando apartarla de encima o lo mataría.

Kiara obedeció y por fin el de ojos roji rosas pudo tomar su tan esperado bocado de aire. Respiró agitadamente por algunos segundos y luego levanto la mirada hacia la ojiazul, que repentinamente le levantó la sudadera dejando al descubierto su pansa. Kiara palpó cuidadosamente el abdomen del niño y Dayton al ser un cosquilludo, respingó ante el tacto sin poder dejar de ver a su prima de manera extraña.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Con rapidez, el niño volvió a cubrir su abdomen con la sudadera y aparto la mano de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó sin quitar esa mueca asustada.

-Eres real... -Ahora sus pequeñas manos picoteaban su rostro y tiraban de las mejillas del mayor. El de nuevo, volvió a apartar sus manos de él con un puchero.- Yo… creí que estabas muerto-Susurró con la voz un poco perdida. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío al oír aquello... ¡¿Como que muerto?! ¿Por qué muerto?-… Tu pansa está bien… no está agujerada... pero...

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –Cuestionó el niño exaltado sin entenderle.

-Pero… yo miré que él te atacó…- Siguió hablando con esa voz sorprendida y a la vez aterrada, ignorando a su pregunta. Dayton frunció mas el ceño al no obtener respuesta.- No importa ¡Que alegría! –Y de nuevo le abrazó, esta vez como lo haría una persona normal. Él aunque no entendía de qué hablaba ella, le imitó pasando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y estrechándola con fuerza.

Después de haber escuchado a su padre, ahora sí que necesitaba de un cálido abrazo.

-Creo que… tampoco te ha ido bien. –Supuso el mayor suspirando pesadamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y sorbió su nariz.

-No…-Habló con un hilo de voz.- No debí contarle la verdad a papá… ahora me quiere menos.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Al inicio estaba feliz y después su cara… -Hizo un puchero logrando que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Sollozó una vez más- Su cara se puso roja y de pronto miró muy feo…

-¿Te hizo daño? –Preguntó repentinamente el pelirrojo. Ella negó.

-Salí corriendo… lo siento.- Volvió a sollozar, bajando la mirada.- Me dijiste que no llorar y...

-No importa. -Como pudo, le dedico una sonrisa para calmar esas lagrimas, aunque el se sintiera de la peor forma.-¿Qué tanto le has dicho para que se molestara?

- Le he contado de la llave bonita ¿La recuerdas? –Dayton asintió, era imposible ignorar esa llave- Y del hámster que encontré en la calle, Dorrit.

-Nunca he podido ver a ese hámster… -Recordó el niño.

-Y le conté también… de… eso.

-¿Eso? ¿Qué "eso"? –Cuestiono el niño frunciendo el ceño, viéndole sin comprender.

La pequeña rubia de cabello ondulado miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie además de él escuchara, pero era algo ridículo… ¿Quién más estaría dentro de ese armario?  
De todas formas, se paró de puntillas, recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de su primo y cuidadosamente susurró "eso"

La niña dio un saltito hacia atrás, separándose y junto sus manos tras la espalda. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y meneo su vestido de un lado a otro, dándole un toque adorable y nervioso.

El niño que anteriormente tenía unas mejillas sonrosadas de llorar, ahora había perdido totalmente su color. Sus orbes rojizas se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

La niña se preocupó.

-¿Dayton?

-…

Tres…Dos…Uno.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

* * *

Los gemelos parecían todos unos agentes secretos súper expertos, o al menos ellos así se sentían. Iban por toda la casa dando piruetas ninja, y rodando por el suelo, o tirándose pecho a tierra de manera exagerada para esquivar las miradas de los tres adultos que se habían reunido en la sala. La realidad era que se encontraban con muchos ánimos por la salida del cine, teniendo una gran esperanza.

En ese momento, cuando pasaron por allí lograron oír a su tío Brick preguntar por el niño pelirrojo, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de sus hermanos. El tío Boomer llevaba aun esa expresión de zombi y luego vieron a su padre, que ahora parecía nervioso después de haber tenido una charla que desconocen totalmente con su tío rubio.

Los dos azabaches decidieron ir a buscar arriba, solo esperaban a que los tres se distrajeran un poco para poder subir sin ser vistos.

-¿A dónde habrán ido esos dos? –Preguntó Bren en un susurro.

-Aja…

-¿Estarán juntos?

-Eh… Sí, aja.

-Tal vez ya están en el punto de reunión…

-Sí, claro, como digas…

El menor dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a su hermana al notarla distraída. Una vez que miró supo la razón, y solo atinó a rodar los ojos. No pudo resistirse a darle un zape en la cabeza. Ella gruñó.

-¡Hey! –Susurró molesta, dispuesta a devolvérselo.

-¡Deja de ver a tío Brick y vamos por los otros! –Siguió susurrando, tirando del brazo de la niña a escalera arriba.

Una vez que estuvieron en la segunda planta, fueron directo a la habitación del pelirrojo. No había nada.

Siguieron por todo el pasillo, revisando cada rincón. Siempre les ha gustado estar en esa casa, pues era un poco más grande que la suya y se divertían mucho jugando a las escondidas. La casa tenía muchas puertas, por lo que había demasiados escondites…. Pero ahora ese era un problema para ellos, pues no lograban encontrar a sus primos.

Jade se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, recordando que detrás se encontraba un armario de abrigos viejos y muchas cajas. Varias veces se ha ocultado allí y todas esas ocasiones no ha podido evitar no curiosear entre esas cajas, donde habían muchos cosas divertidas: Álbumes de fotos, juguetes muy viejos, accesorios, tacones, cartas, etc…

Decidió abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a los dos niños dentro, sin embargo… La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, hasta que reaccionó...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y el grito de Jade sobresaltó al gemelo menor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien n,n **

**¿Cómo les ha parecido el capitulo? Soy un poco mala calculando, pero creo que solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar con esta historia (':**

**Cuando prece que todo se está solucionando ¡Pum! Todas las esperanzas se le caen al pobre pelirrojo (': soy tan cruel (?) jaja. **

**En fin, tengo un poquitito de prisa, Ya he entrado a la escuela y... y es muy feo u,u**

**En fin ¡Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas! Se los juro, me hacen muy felices! **

**En fin, nos leemos la próxima vez n,n **

**Ojala les haya gustado, cuídense y ¡Les quiero mucho!**

**PD: **La escena donde se encuentran Dayton & Kiara quiero dedicársela a **Franny-Chan Kinomoto **¡Lo prometido! (: **  
**

**PD2: **¡Mi computadora ya viveeeee! *-*

**_Respuestas a Reviews sin cuenta_**

**Obsesin-Pocky23: **_Jajajaja! Pasamos por lo mismo... Yo también me he enamorado en un manga de un niño de 10 años mitad lobo D': ¡Pero es que esta tan sexy! (Sí, suena raro decir que un niño de 10 años está sexy, pero cuando se toma unas pastillas para hacerse crecer y parecer adulto ¡Se ve realmente sexy! Dx!) Coff... en fin... Dayton es el mas querido en esta historia, bueno... Dayton y Kiara han sido los mas escogidos :D ya me lo han comprobado jaja, hasta yo los amo (¿Como no amar a todos esos niños si los hice yo? c':) Bueno, espero te gustara la continuación, nos leemos pronto! ¡Ah! & sí, pobre Kiara xD _

**karito: **_Ouw, los gemelos... Sí, son algo revoltosos, En este capítulo he puesto mas sobre ellos dos (: jaja ¡Ah, esos niños tan malinterpretadores! Kiara se ha llevado el terror de su vida. _

**Aly:**_ Jaja me alegra sacar sonrisas con mis historias, de verdad me alegra jaja. Oh, esa coqueta Kiara... Boomer ahora la tendrá muy bien vigilada xD ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez! _


	7. Chapter 7

Demashitaa powerpuff z no me pertenece

* * *

Brendan se sobresaltó con el grito de su hermana, y al girar pudo observar claramente como una pequeña mano salía por la puerta y tiraba de su gemela hacia dentro con fuerza.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate Jade! –El azabache pudo identificar la voz de su primo y no tardó en ir hacia allá.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escan…-Pero no pudo terminar, pues otra mano tiró de él con fuerza llevándolo hacia dentro del armario. Una vez que el niño entró, se dio cuenta de que quien le jaló fue Kiara, y no pudo ignorar la apariencia de la niña.

Un tic en el ojo esmeralda del niño hizo presencia.

-Day… ¿Por qué estas usando el vestido de Kiara? –Preguntó la morena con su ceja alzada haciendo que su ojo se mirara más grande.- ¿Y por qué Kiara usa tu ropa?

-Bajen la voz.-Suplico el niño pelirrojo cerrando la puerta. Enseguida la pequeña lámpara fue encendida para no quedar en obscuridad.

Los dos gemelos se dirigieron miradas confusas.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? –Preguntó Brick viendo a su hermano menor tirado en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con una almohadilla. El rubio no despegó la almohadilla de su cara y solo se limitó a levantar un poco su mano que colgaba de la orilla y hacer un ademán de que no quería hablar.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos en él y después dirigió sus ojos fuego a su otro hermano que andaba sentado en el sofá siguiente, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y sosteniendo su mentón con una mano en pose reflexiva y seria a la vez. A diferencia de Boomer, Butch no le prestó atención, teniendo aun la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido.

-¿Acaso no me van a decir nada? –Cuestionó el mayor con un toque desesperado. En respuesta, Boomer se levantó del sofá y caminó directo a la cocina con los pies arrastrados.

-Necesito tomar algo…-Fue su escueta respuesta pasando a un lado de su hermano mayor y perderse por la puerta. Brick parpadeó.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miró a Boomer tan deprimido?

No lo recuerda.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Butch? –El moreno había cambiado de posición, ahora apoyando su frente sobre la mano.- ¡Butch!

-¿Qué quieres, joder? ¡Intento pensar!

-¿Pensar? –Inevitablemente soltó una risita burlona.

El ojiverde le dirigió una mirada penetrante, tan seria y apagada. Hablaba enserio.

Brick entendió que en esos instantes debería hacerla de "Buen hermano mayor" así que tomó asiento donde antes se encontraba el rubio, y miró fijamente a Butch.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Todo es culpa de Boomer! –Soltó exasperado como un niño pequeño acusando a otro de haberle pegado o robado un dulce.- ¡Yo estaba perfectamente bien y llega él a meterme ideas en la cabeza!

Brick inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de ideas?

-No lo entenderías… no tienes hijas.

-¿Qué pasa con Jade?

-Es decir, sé que va a pasar algún día, pero… no me había puesto a pensar ¿Y si ya pasó? ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que yo debería estar allí para ahuyentar a los malditos chiquillos imbéciles que… -Calló repentinamente.- Eso es… esto es karma… ¡Si, si! ¡Es el maldito karma!

-¿De qué mierda hablas, Butch? ¡No te entiendo nada!

-¡Olvídalo! –Se levantó Butch de golpe.- Debo ir por jade.

-Oye, espera un momento… ¿Has visto a Day…?

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues el moreno se perdió también por la puerta. Brick gruño y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá de mala gana.

* * *

-…Entonces dijo "¿No quieres una hermanita para cuidar? Yo siempre quise una hermanita" y entonces recordé que hace tiempo, mamá dijo que creían que yo sería una niña, entonces lo reflexioné… -Relató el pelirrojo exagerando su tono.- Él siempre quiso a una niña para cuidar, pero me tiene a mí: Un niño, y no me quiere porque soy niño…

-Y también por feo –Continuó Kiara, recibiendo el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo.

-Si… también por feo, Kiara. –Siguió Dayton, con la voz molesta de que se lo recordaran.- Entonces yo pensé que tal vez podría… dejar de ser un niño para convertirme en la niña que ellos siempre quisi…

-¡Que estupidez! –Estallaron los dos gemelos brindándole ambos un zape.- ¡Y tú! –Ahora se dirigieron a la pequeña rubia vestida de niño, que saltó al tener los ojos furiosos de su primos sobre ella.- ¿Por qué lo has dejado?

-Yo no quería hacerlo ¡Me quitó el vestido a la fuerza! –Infló las mejillas molesta.- Esto me queda grande… -Movió sus brazos enseñando las mangas del suéter que le colgaban un poco.

-Lo siento, pero lo necesito. –Se disculpó el pelirrojo.- Por un momento me había rendido, pero… solo si intento esto, tal vez ellos…

-No, no lo necesitas. Quítatelo. –Ordenó el azabache. El otro niño parpadeó.

-No.

-¡Quítate el vestido ahora! –Volvió a ordenar.

-No, no me lo quitaré… ¡Mis padres me querrán así!

Brendan, cansado, sostuvo a su primo por el cuello del vestido con bordes blancos.

-No seas idiota y quítatelo.

-Bren, no puedes golpear a una niña…-Musitó la rubia. Los dos gemelos se giraron dramáticamente hacia ella con los ojos endemoniados.

-¡Él no es una niña! –Gritaron ambos, a lo que la ojiazul se cubrió sus oídos y se encogió con los gritos.

-Está bien, está bien… -Se quitó las manos de sus oídos- Pero no estires mi vestido, que es nuevo…

En ese momento, Jade posó detenidamente sus orbes esmeraldas sobre la pequeña rubia que yacía con la sudadera roja y pantalones grises, que por cierto le quedaban un poco largos.

-Qué dirá tío Boomer si te ve así… -Comentó la morena, con la intención de convencer a su prima de que estuviese de acuerdo en que Dayton se quitara el vestido. Lo único que consiguió fue una mirada baja por parte de la ojiazul, pero sus ojos parecían meditar.

-No lo sé –Murmuró en respuesta. Jade alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. De pronto recordó el estado de su tío rubio hace unos minutos, por lo que dedujo que el plan de Kiara no resultó bien.

-Las cosas no salieron bien… ¿Cierto? –Preguntó la azabache con suavidad. Kiara negó.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Se enojó mucho conmigo porque le conté mis secretos.

-Debieron… ser muy… malos… -Ahora habló el pelinegro, con dificultad, puesto que se encontraba rodando en el suelo con su primo pelirrojo, en una lucha para quitarle el vestido.-Tío Boomer parecía un muerto viviente.

Kiara hizo una cara horrorizada.

-¿Cuáles secretos? –Ahora interrogó Jade, curiosa. Concordaba con su gemelo: Debieron ser malas noticias para el rubio.

La niña se removió incomoda en su lugar, y al abrir la boca para responder, una voz le interrumpió.

-No seas chismosa, Jade. Por eso… se llaman… se..secretos … -Respondió Dayton con dificultad.- ¡Brendan déjame ya, no me quitaré el vestido!

Y en ese momento, la puerta del armario se abrió iluminando la habitación, y frente a ellos quedó al descubierto un hombre alto de cabellera negra, que observó detenidamente—Y muy confundido— la imagen que tenía al frente.

Su hijo sosteniendo brutalmente a una niña por su vestido, dando fuertes tirones de él para sacárselo, mientras la niña de igual forma luchaba para no ser desvestida…

Butch parpadeó rápidamente, desconcertado.

No… esa no era una niña, era Dayton con un vestido… ¡¿Dayton con un vestido?! ¿A qué cosas jugaban? ¿Y porque su hijo quería arrancarle la ropa?

Detrás de ellos, estaba su hija a la que tanto estaba buscando para tener una charla de padre e hija, y a su costado, estaba su sobrina rubia… ¿Con ropa de niño?

Los cuatro niños se percataron de la presencia del adulto y miraron petrificados al hombre que yacía en el lumbral. Bren paró su acción al igual que Dayton y solo los pares de ojos rojirosas y esmeraldas, se quedaron prendidas en los verde cobalto.

Butch solo se limitó a negar mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Brendan –Llamó a su hijo- Si tanto quieres ponerte el vestido, deja que tu primo termine de usarlo. –El niño pelinegro parpadeó confundido y un leve rubor se situó en sus mejillas de la vergüenza de que su padre creyera que quería ponerse el vestido.- Y Dayton –Llamó ahora a su sobrino, que tenía una cara de desconcierto- El azul, definitivamente, no es tu color. Ahora levántense del suelo y salgan, vamos.

Los cuatro niños se miraron indecisos por unos momentos, pero obedecieron y comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

El primero en salir fue Dayton, y el niño estaba seguro de que quien le seguía por detrás era Brendan, pues sentía una penetrante mirada perforando su nuca. El niño pelinegro tenía los mofletes inflados y rojos de la vergüenza. Es decir, él ya tenía la oportunidad de que su padre le quisiera ¡Y ahora él cree que quiere vestirse de niña!

Las dos niñas salieron al mismo tiempo, hasta que el brazo del hombre se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolas.

-Ustedes dos, vendrán conmigo.

El corazón de ambas dieron un vuelco del miedo y se dirigieron miradas fugases. Pero la voz del moreno no sonó ruda, ni seria. Sonó simplemente normal, como un tono cualquiera… ¿Entonces por qué el miedo?

Kiara ya estaba a punto de correr y huir lejos, pero Jade le sostuvo la mano para que la _desgraciada_ no le abandonara, y le lanzó una mirada disimuladamente amenazadora.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto la pelinegra, con el mismo tono normal.

-Por allí –Sonrió a su hija.- Las espero abajo en cinco minutos ¿Vale?

Butch comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para ir directo a las escaleras, pero el gemelo menor le detuvo antes de poder alejarse más.

-¡Espera, papá! –Llamó el niño. Butch se giró.- Y… ¿Nosotros no podemos ir?

Butch miró a los dos varones detenidamente, meditando la pregunta de su hijo. Recordó entonces esa escena de ambos rodando por el suelo, luchando por el vendito vestido de su sobrina rubia.

-Sí, después hablaré con ustedes dos–Fue su respuesta, para después señalar a ambos con sus dedos.- Necesito que me digan algo. Y Dayton, quítate esa cosa –El niño pelirrojo bajó la mirada para ver los olanes del vestido y palparlos.- Y a ti –Miró ahora a su hijo- Por favor, no te pongas eso.

-No lo haré –Rezongo cruzando sus brazos.- Nunca lo haré.

Butch se rio de la cara graciosa de su hijo, y con eso bajó las escaleras.

Las dos niñas no sabían si seguirlo o no… ¿Para qué las quería? ¿Por qué solo ellas dos?

-No quiero ir…-Murmuró la rubia imaginándose lo peor. Quizá su padre le dijo a su tio que la llevara a la casa de la vecina y la dejara allí para servir como alimento a los lindos felinos que ahora, le provocaban terror. Y luego, dejaría a jade en un contenedor de basura… ¿Pero y Brendan? ¿Él se salvaría?

Jade intentaba no pensar nada malo, pues Butch ya había quedado en una "cita" al cine al día siguiente. En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girar encontró la mirada roji rosa.

-Estaremos bien –Aseguró la oji esmeralda, antes de que su primo formulara la pregunta.- Hazle caso a mi papá y quítate el vestido de Kiara.

-Aun así no lo haré –Arrugó la frente molesto. De nuevo, sintió como su primo pelinegro lo tomaba bruscamente y zarandeaba por los hombros.

-¡Eres un niño! ¡NIÑO! Nosotros usamos pantalones, no vestidos. Jugamos con balones, no con muñecas… ¡Vemos _batman_, no _dora la exploradora_! –Gruño el azabache, dando un zarandeó más.- No puedes cambiarte así como así ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Dejarás tus clases de Tae Kwon do para ir al ballet? ¿Tu color preferido se volverá el rosa? ¿Tirarás tus videojuegos por muñecas? –Pero entonces, se le ocurrió algo mejor- Acaso… ¿Dejarías a Kimiko por tal de ser una niña?

Los ojos rojirosas se abrieron perturbados.

Kimiko, la niñera bonita por la cual los dos primos babeaban –Literalmente— Por ella.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! –Repitió el pelirrojo a punto de entrar en una crisis mental- ¡Bren, no me lo hagas más difícil! No quiero ser una niña, pero… mis padres… haré lo que sea para…

-¡Bien! –Espetó molesto el otro- Sé una linda flor… yo me quedaré con tus cosas. –Le dio la espalda indignado.

-Hablan como mamá y papá cuando discuten.-Comentó la morena rodando los ojos.- Me parece un plan tonto, Dayton… pero si tú crees que así no te comerán, suerte. –Suspiró largamente y miró a la rubia situada junto a ella- Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

-Boomer

El nombrado levanto la mirada. Su hermano mayor entró a la cocina y con pasó decidido llegó hasta la mesa para tomar asiento frente a él. Brick entornó los ojos en su hermano menor, encontrando su mirada algo apagada.

Brick no sabía que le había ocurrido al rubio, pero por lo poco que le contó el azabache, debía tratarse de su hija.

-¿Mmh? –Contestó el menor, depositando nuevamente la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa.

-Oye… no sé la razón por la cual ustedes dos se están comportando tan esxtraños, pero créeme, me encantaría saberlo.

-No lo entenderías, porque…

El mayor rodó los ojos.

-Sí, si… Yo no tengo hijas –Interrumpió.- El rubito ladeo la cabeza extrañado.- Butch ya me lo dijo… -Se explicó- Ahora, ¿Qué hay con las niñas? –Boomer estaba a punto de responder, pero como si el pelirrojo leyera sus pensamientos, se apresuró a responder- Sí, tal vez yo no tenga y creas que no lo entenderé, pero Boomer, a esas enanas locas las quiero como si fueran mías y lo que les pase me importa. ¿Puedo ayudar?

El rubio suspiró resignado y antes de hablar, primero dio un largo sorbo a su gaseosa.

-De acuerdo, te diré. –El de mirada carmín apoyó los brazos en la mesa, interesado.-Es Kiara. De pronto ella quiso contarme cosas que se tenía guardadas.

Al pelirrojo ya no le estaba gustando esto. Se imaginó que tal vez la niña estaba siendo maltratada por sus compañeros de la escuela o algo por el estilo, o tal vez peor, como para que su hermano estuviese tan depresivo, pero no se imaginó lo que Boomer le estaba a punto de rebelar.

-Mi hija… ya ha dado su primer beso, Brick.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Que ya dio su primer beso, a sus cinco años! –Se tomó la cabeza con frustración- Y no sé porque me molesta tanto todo esto. Es decir… tú me conoces y sabes que no soy una persona tan celosa. Creo que la única vez que me sentí así fue cuando Miyako canceló nuestra cita para ir a un desfile de modas con uno de sus amigos ¡Pero en ese momento yo no sabía que era gay! –Boomer se levantó de la mesa repentinamente.- De acuerdo, me he salido del tema, pero el punto es que, mi hija aun es pequeña como para esas cosas, Brick. Y me preocupa…

En respuesta, el rubio solo sintió un zape en la nuca que lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante.

-¡Pero que idiota eres, me habías asustado! Creí que sería algo más grave, Boomer.

-¿Algo mas grave? ¡Esto es grave!

-Tienes razón, es una pequeña todavía para conocer esas cosas ¡Pero estamos hablando de Kiara!

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te dijo con quien fue?

-No…

-Allí está, imbécil. Estoy 100% seguro de que ese beso fue con alguno de sus peluches o amigos imaginarios, yo que sé.

El rubio quedó en silencio, meditando esa respuesta. No se le había cruzado por la mente, pero esperaba que así fuera.

-Lo más importante… ¿Qué le has dicho tú a Kiara?

-Ni siquiera pude hacerlo, salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. –Recordó el rubio esa escena, en el que vio la carita de su princesa tornarse temerosa. ¡Pero que idiota había sido! A penas lo recordaba…- Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Hazlo, y no te preocupes por eso. No es como si ella fuera como las exploradoras.- Brick hizo una mueca al decirlo.- Y deja de traumar a Butch, que el también se ha preocupado por Jade- Boomer intentó reír pero no pudo.

-Sigo creyendo que es fácil decirlo para ti.

-¿Crees que no me pongo en tu lugar?

-Vamos… ¿Qué harías si Dayton fuera una niña y diera su primer beso a los 5 años? Conociéndote, seguro entrarías en tu estado bestial.

Brick bufó.

¡Pero que idioteces decía su hermano menor! Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado su actitud de chico malo y matón de la preparatoria. El actuaría "maduramente" ante la situación –Neh, si entraría en su estado bestial—

¿Y cómo podía hacer esa pregunta? Dayton era un niño, no una niña. No podía imaginárselo como una, pero… si él diera su primer beso a la edad que tenía, solo le sorprendería, pero no le agradaría. Su hijo, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, era un poco sensible, y que le rompieran el corazón tan pequeño sería… molesto. A Brick le enfadaría ver a su hijo deprimido por una niña, a su corta edad.

¡Pero nada que un helado y videojuegos no puedan arreglar!

-Que preguntas, Boomer. No puedo imaginarme a mi hijo como una niña… ¿Cómo quieres que lo vea? ¿Con un vestido? –Espetó molesto, e irónico a la vez. Boomer se quedó sin habla, mientras su mirada azulada se quedó prendida en el marco de la puerta.

Brick lo notó y se giró para ver lo que su hermano veía exactamente.

Y su rostro se volvió un poema.

-Da…Dayton... Pe-pero que..?

_-Hola papá..._

* * *

**Ya lo sé, mucho tiempo. No recuerdo si les había explicado lo de mis prácticas profesionales, creo que no. Bueno, les digo… ya las he iniciado, por lo que me roba TODO mi tiempo, lo juro. Después de clases, debo ir a un restaurante a trabajar 5 horas de pie, a veces son 6… Sin paga y todos los días ;A; ¡Y llego a las 9 a mi casa! (': Corto tiempo para ducharme, hacer tarea & dormir temprano, si no al día siguiente parezco un zombi. **

**Esa es la razón por la que me había demorado en actualizar mis fics… y aun seguiré demorándome, hasta diciembre (Lo sé, es triste…)**

**En fin… cambiando de tema ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? ¿A quién habrá besado Kiara? Muy pronto el final de esta historia :a **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen reír :D En varios reviews dijeron que Kiara & Dayton harían un lindo incesto ¿De verdad? No pensé que pensaran así sobre ellos jaja :D pero diganme (Para los que creen) ¿Por qué ellos dos serían linda pareja? **

**& Bueno, la verdad no pensaba poner con quien fue el beso de Kiara, quería ser mala con ustedes y dejarles con la curiosidad (Jojojojo òwó) Por supuesto, como yo soy la escritora, yo lo imaginé todo en mi cabeza y claro que sé con quien fue ¿Quieren saberlo?**

**& Bueno… me despido por el día de hoy, que ya es tarde acá y debo dormir para estar descansada mañana en mis prácticas. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez algunas querrán golpearme por haberlo dejado en donde lo dejé x'D lol. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

_Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta _

**Karito: **Tienes razón, pobre Boomer & pobre Dayton. Los dos quedarán traumados :D

**Eidryn: **Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte, yo también me reí cuando la escribí xD Bueno, es que Boomer era el mas sensible delos tres.

**FanPPgZyRRbZ: **Los rojos ya tendrán su momento, solo es cuestión de esperar… y ¿Cómo empezó su relación? Bueno, su relación comenzó en mi fic "Malos entendidos" Si no lo has leído, no importa, yo te daré una breve explicación de cómo comenzó su historia.

Momoko y Brick eran adolescentes cuando inició todo. Ellos no se soportaban ya que tuvieron una pelea en la cafetería, que les hizo odiarse. Un año después, la escuela organizó un baile y la pelirroja estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Kenta. Ella le pidió de favor a Kaoru que introdujera una carta de amor en su casillero, donde decía que si él sentía algo por ella, en la noche del baile se vieran en un lugar específico. Cuando Kaoru estaba apunto de entregar la carta, Butch le distrajo, provocando que la carta entrara en el casillero equivocado (El de Brick, por supuesto) El pelirrojo cree que esa carta es para él, y se da cuenta de que siente algo por ella. Butch ve que su hermano tiene la carta y recuerda que Kaoru la tenía en sus manos, lo que le llevó a pensar que Kaoru estaba enamorada de Brick, así que ideó un plan para que su hermano se retrasara en su encuentro. Momoko se desanima cuando ve que el chico que le gusta no aparece, y rato después lo encuentra con su rival, Himeko Shirogane.

(Estoy siendo breve y se me hace que ya es algo largo, jajaj iré directo al punto xD)

Shirogane estaba a punto de golpear a Momoko. En ese momento Brick llega y la detiene y le advierte que no se le acerque. El pelirrojo obliga a Momoko a besarle, despertando un nuevo sentimiento en ella. Su trato mejoró… hasta que de una vez por todas, se volvieron novios :D ¡Tadá!

Bueno, si no lo has leído, te invito a que lo leas para que lo entiendas mejor jeje (:

**Akane 192530: **Jajaja si… me gusta ser mala y dejarles con la intriga (': es divertido. Pero tranquila, que ya has visto que sucedió… pero ahora seguro quedarás intrigada en la parte que dejé ahora jaja.

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

**¿Me dejan otro?**


End file.
